Angelus and Darla A Whirlwind Event
by spike-is-so-hot
Summary: Darla and Dru bring Angelus back and wackyness ensues, this is written by me and my darling behind Angelus


**Darla and Angelus - A Whirlwind Event **

_My incredible journey with my love __Angel -Goose-™_

**comment from Darla:**

Drusilla ran her hand down the stair banister as she walked down the last few steps, just seeing her plan go ahead uninterrupted as planned was exactly what she had wanted, she smiled widely when she reached a coffin shaped box. She kissed her hand then placed it upon it, "Grandmummy will be with us soon, this time she wont go through the pain of change...for the stars tell me so, " she turned to see one of the Wolfram & Hart lawyers she had snatched to feed her dearest Grandmummy when she awoke, "Do you know why your heart is hammering into your ribs? Because I wish it...just like I wish upon a star that my Grandmummy will rip your neck out in one swift tear..." she made a dog grruff only frightening him more.

She had gathered Darla's remains and put them into this coffin where they would resurrect her, she couldn't let her Grandmother go, it was her duty to bring her back and how she missed her so, killing was not the same without her. She cut her finger and dropped a few droplets of blood into the coffin. Drusilla had a dark wizard to help her, she looked to him to signal his cue in the event...he spoke in words she could not understand though her skin prickled with excitement, there was lightening above their heads, and the ashes wound and weaved in between each other finding their proper place. A body shape was forming and soon Darla's body lay there, "Mummy?" Drusilla asked.

Darla sat up taking in a sharp unneeded breath, she looked around wildly, disoriented from her journey from hell, still feeling the pain, she stood, jumping down out of the coffin, looking around, calmer now, very aware that she was naked, but she did not care, she was confidant in her appearance, she walked round the room, then she paused. Smelling the fear of the lawyer, she turned, facing him, almost gliding over to him, never losing her grace; she grabbed him by the throat, and then tilted his head to the side, glancing over at Drusilla.

She twisted the lawyer's hand behind his back, placing her hand on his head, pushing it to the side licking his neck, continuing to twist his arm until a sharp crack was audible, he screamed in pain, "I love the smell of fear in a man, " she smirked, vamping out, she sunk her fangs into his tender flesh, biting down hard, the red fluid flowing over her tongue, she moaned lightly, her thirst finally quenched after a hundred years in hell, she dropped his body once she was done.

She looked around once more, and then turning back to Drusilla her human visage returning as she did so, she smirked, "Mummy's back, " she walked over to her, pulling her closer, staring deeply into her eyes, her own dark with hunger, lust, desire, "Now be a dear and get Mummy some clothes." Drusilla giggled and then snapped her fingers, a vampire coming forward with the correct attire for the blonde vamp, Drusilla had picked out only the best for her Grandmummy knowing she liked to keep up appearances, Drusilla still dancing away unirked by the lack of music, because as always it was in that pretty little head of hers.

Darla loved the dress, she twirled, and then watched Drusilla as she ushered the other vampire away, then Darla and Drusilla's eyes locked, Drusilla swaying, and then grruff and she made a biting motion in the air, both women hungry for the kill. They moved towards one another and Darla grabbed her childe roughly, "We shall 'ave a party, can we Grandmummy? Can we?" Darla held her tightly, her eyes darkening.

"You're not calling me that, " nothing unnerved her more than Drusilla's use of Grand before her title, she could handle being called Mummy but Grandmummy she wouldn't have it, it just made her feel old, "Now Dru darling, don't tell me Mummy has to punish you already, " she smirked and then twirled her under her arm.

"I is sorry Grandmum, I shan't speak it again, Princess cannot hear the little wormy no more, he won't dance, an' the king of cups speaks out of turn, an' 'e shall 'ave no honey, " she moaned clutching her stomach, Darla moved over to her, taking her hands, and placing her arms round her waist, holding Drusilla by her waist, swaying with her, never losing eye contact, a smirk playing across her lips, "Now Dru we shall have our party, a celebration, any ideas my darling?" Darla glanced round the room, noticing another meal a la Wolfram and Hart, she let go of Dru, walking over to the lawyer, pulling him towards her, she could smell that fear, feel him shudder, and then came that glorious noise of begging for his life, it was...precious.

She drained him slowly, soaking in his screams, her only thought to quench her thirst, the torture would come later, the lawyer's body hit the ground with a thud, and Darla's human features returned, Drusilla bouncing on the spot, clapping her hands together and then reaching out for her grandsire.

Darla took Drusilla's hand and the two left the old building, making there way through the streets of LA, in search for the perfect victim, soon finding her, a virgin slayer, with blood so sweet, perfect hair, an innocence in her eyes, not yet awakened to her heightened slayer senses, unaware of her pursuers who lurked in the dark, but no they would not take her tonight, for what would be the fun in that, no they would await there moment, watch her, know her, gain her trust before...It would be perfect, just as it had once been, but Darla had something else in mind as she picked up on a familiar scent.

Drusilla continued following the girl, while Darla took a different route, knowing he was near by, then she heard a scream, and she quickened her pace, and remaining in the shadows, she watched, there he was Angel, champion of the lame and pathetic, saving yet another moron who didn't have the common sense to call a cab, well what could you expect from a human?

**comment from Angel**

Each night he continued to prowl the streets of Los Angeles looking for the helpless. Defending those who could not defend themselves. In a darkened alley he saw a few worthless vampires preparing to feed off another girl lost in L.A. _Probably looking for her dreams like everyone else_.

The moon glowed brightly along the Los Angeles sky. A fire burned in rusty oil can while casting shadows against the alley walls. For Angel it was just another night out dusting vampires since everything appeared quiet at the Hyperion. Of course, looks can be deceiving and one must never let their guard down.

He waited for the right moment to strike and leaped from behind the sidewall. With his inhuman speed, he sent a right cross to the first vampire while the second one rushed him. The first vampire stumbled backwards while the second vampire knocked Angel to the ground. He looked at the pavement while his face morphed and turned to the second vampire.

Angel stood up while the first vampire regained his balance. With a quick flick of his wrist, he staked it and watched it turn to dust and ashes. The second vampire looked at his friend and back to Angel. He did not appear to be the brightest kid on the block. He should have run while he had the chance but he wanted to be the one to kill the vampire with a soul. Angel cracked his leg into a front snap kick, which sent the vampire flying through the air landing on the oil barrel. He watched impassively as the vampire screamed while going up in flames.

Angel took the stake he gripped and put it in his coat pocket. He sensed a familiar scent and turned around. As the girl ran away unharmed he saw her. His sire, his Darla, the mother of his child.

"Darla, " he simply whispered the words wondering if she was real or another one of his dreams. She sacrificed herself to give life to their son. She knew for a brief time what it felt like to have a soul and a living being inside of her. Would she remember? What is she now? He knew she was not human.

**comment from Darla**

Angel or Angelus, she loved to watch her boy in action, and these pathetic excuses claiming to be vampires deserved the ass kicking they got, Darla would do it herself, if she found it a valuable way to spend her time, but of course she had other things on her mind.

She loved his air of confidence, bordering on arrogance, but the sad truth was he really was better, and it amused her how the newer ones would brave facing him, knowing that the second one should have just scampered off when he had the chance, but that was asking too much.

And then it happened, the defeat of the underlings over Angel had sensed her, she felt it, knew it with every fibre of her being, and she succumbed to the power of, stepping forward into flickering light of the fire, a smirk playing across her lips as he said her name, her spine tingling, she loved the way it rolled off of his tongue.

And for several moments they stood in complete silence, holding one another's gaze, Darla allowing him to believe she was some figment of his imagination, for she could tell by his expression that's what he thought, no one knew her boy better than she. She slowly tilted her head to the side, and then smirked at him, and very calmly, seductively said, "Hello lover."

**comment from Angel**

The arrangement to become the CEO of Wolfram and Hart was made under specific terms. He did not do it for Buffy he did it for his son. Everything he did was for Connor. The day he took over was the same day a powerful warlock named Cyvus Vale altered everyone's perception of reality. This allowed him to live a happy and well-adjusted life.

Vale was not satisfied and knew Connor must fulfil the prophecy. For the son of two vampires shall kill Sahjan. While Connor battled the demon Wesley came in and accused Angel of signing away Fred's life. He took the Orlon Window from Vale believing it would bring Fred back but it did not. As Wesley dropped it to the floor everyone in the room involved in Connor's life, with the exception of Angel, received their memories back.

At first Connor acted as if he did not regain the memories but later on Angel found out he did. Connor accepted and understood why Angel did it. Now the two of them could have the father son relationship he always wanted.

Now Darla stood here in this darkened and dreary alley and he could feel confusion running through him. How did she return? Why did she return? Did she know about Connor? Whatever she needed he would help, as always he would be there for her. The only thing they created together in this world was their one miracle.

She took his life away in a darkened alley and gave him a new one so many years ago. She was his obsession not so long ago. "Darla, " he walked over and roughly grabbed her arm. Now he knew she was real and not a figment of his imagination. He released her arm and stepped back. "Why are you here?" Why did she make him feel this way?

**comment from Darla**

As Darla watched Angel who still stood mystified by her presence, she remembered their last exchange in that alleyway when she staked herself for their son, for Connor:

_Angel: You're gonna be okay. _

_Darla: No. No, I don't think so. Once he's gone, I won't be okay. I won't be okay at all. I don't know what I'll be. Angel... Our baby is gonna die right here in this alley. You died in an alley, remember? _

_Angel: I remember. _

_Darla: I wanna say I'm sorry. I wanna say it and mean it, but I can't. Aren't you gonna tell me it's okay? _

_Angel: No. _

_Darla: No? It's really not, is it? We did so many terrible things together. So much destruction, so much pain. We can't make up for any of it. You know that, don't you? _

_Angel: Yeah. _

_Darla: This child... Angel, it's the one good thing we ever did together. The only good thing. _

_Angel buries his face in his hands, still holding onto Darla's, takes a sobbing breath. _

_Darla: You make sure to tell him that. _

_Darla is holding one of the splinters of wood and buries it in her chest, gasping. Angel lifts his head and stares as Darla turns to dust. Where Darla was there is now a naked human infant lying in the rain, crying._

She looked at him now, standing before her, and part of her believed he hadn't wanted her to stake herself, but what was she doing, she shook her head, he'd repeated her name, and was now holding her arm, she looked down at his hand, and he pulled it away, she looked up into his eyes, keeping hers emotionless, and then he asked his little question and she smirked, she moved towards him, standing directly in front of him so they were all but an inch apart and then she moved, circling him.

"Nice to see you to, why don't we just skip the pleasantries and get right to the point" her voice dripping with sarcasm, her smirk never leaving her face, "I'm here because Drusilla wished it so, " she said calmly, she paused directly behind him, standing very close, her lips brushing against his ear as she said, "Miss me?" she chuckled and then moved standing before him now, not really expecting a pleasant answer from him, for this was not as he wished her to be, she knew what he wanted, he wanted her to be the mother of his child plain and simple, which though she was biologically as her vampiric self she was no mother in his eyes.

What he would do with this realisation she didn't know, but knew she'd find out soon enough, and was glad she hadn't brought Drusilla on this little misadventure, she could not handle her insane ramblings at this moment in time, though she wondered how she faired and whether or not she'd caved and just eaten the slayer, she sighed inwardly, and then refocused on Angel, an evil glint in her eye, awaiting the eruption.

**comment from Angel**

Darla and Angelus spent over a century bringing pain and destruction throughout Europe. The night she brought him a beautiful gypsy girl, dumber than a box of rocks to him was her finest moment. Neither of them knew what lay in store as he feasted on her smooth skin and drank the blood, which flowed freely through her veins.

Shortly afterwards the old gypsy woman cursed him and he tried in vain to stay true to Darla but could not. He could not share in the lust for blood with her while it nagged on the edges of his conscious. Calling to him, taunting him, reminding him of everything he did and how he could never take it back. He could lurk in the alleys and kill vampires but it would not erase the evil he did in his past. Sometimes late at night he wanted to give in and let his alter ego take over. End the pain and suffering but as quickly as the thoughts came they would drift and he would brood once more.

The rain poured down soaking them and reminding him of the night she birthed Connor. Her self-sacrificing death gave their son life. For that crowing moment, she truly redeemed herself in his eyes. Now it was his turn to do the same only he knew the day for redemption would never come. He signed it away when he joined the circle of the black thorn.

"Dru brought you back?" he said while she circled him and brushed her lips lightly across his ear. The last time he saw the vampire he sired and driven to the point of insanity was the night he set both of them on fire. He never forgot the look in their eyes and he never forgot how flat he felt. As the moonlight shined down he could almost here her speak _not Angel not Angelus_.

Suddenly without warning, he grabbed her by both her arms and roughly pushed her against the wall. He pinned her and spoke in a low growling voice. "What are you doing Darla? Are you here to play games with me? Taunt me? Why? Why are you back?" he shook her once slamming her against the wall while he looked intensely into her eyes. She was dead to him, but deep inside he knew it would never be true.

Although the night he wanted to lose his soul and hoped she could do it for him he realized he never truly loved her. When she staked herself to give life to Connor that was the moment, he realized he loved her. When he knew she was not coming back. Now here she was and he knew he could never love her so why did she always stir these unwanted feelings inside of him? Why did they continue to grow and threaten to bubble over the surface of his sanity?

**comment from Darla**

Together they had been the scourge of Europe, and there had never been a more thrilling time in her life, in fact the little Holtz issue made it all the more fun, being on the run, and she remembered that night when she left Angelus in the barn, blazing down, the thought of never seeing him again flickering through her mind if only for an instant for she never for a second believed it. No she knew her boy would make it, just as she knew that what they'd had had never been love, it was a wanton lust, the only love they had was for themselves.

And now, he had love for his friends, for the slayer, and for their son, their little brat, "Well of course she had some help from our dear old friends at Wolfram and Hart, kind of tasted like chicken, " she smirked, and then he grabbed her, and she let out the smallest of screams, and then she chuckled, she always loved it when he played rough, she looked deeply within those dark eyes, yes the darkness was there, just beneath the surface screaming to get out, that same darkness glittering in her own eyes, wanting to set her Angelus free.

It was almost laughable, no in fact it was laughable at how well she knew Angel, and she couldn't help but chuckle again as he growled out his questions, and she now remembered back to Sunnydale after she'd bitten the slayer's mother, framing Angel:

_Angel: Leave me alone. _

_Darla: "What did you think? Did you think she would understand? That she would look at your face... your true face... and give you a kiss? For a hundred years you've not had a moment's peace because you will not accept who you are. That's all you have to do. Accept it. Don't let her hunt you down. Don't whimper and mewl like a mangy human. Kill! Feed! Live!" _

_On Darla's last word Angel grabs her slamming her against the wall. _

_Angel: "Alright!" _

_Darla: "What do you want?" _

_Angel: "I want it finished!" _

_Darla: "That's good. You're hurting me, " she smiles, " That's good, too."_

"I already told you Angel, I'm back because Drusilla wants me back, needs me back, she's been on her own for too long and since neither of her boys can do the job, it's 'Grandmummy' to the rescue, " she chuckled as he growled again, closing her eyes as he slammed her against the wall again, "Mmm that feels good, " she opened her eyes gazing into his, he didn't scare her, and she could easily break free of his grip, but decided to go along with this little charade, allow him to believe that he had some sort of upper hand, she considered his first question _What are you doing Darla? _"What I'm doing is taking back the life that was taken from me the night you implanted your hell spawn in me, " she said darkly, and she had to look away to stop her voice from quivering, she could still remember loving Connor, and she hated it, she looked in his eyes never letting her true emotions reflect there.

**comment from Angel**

A thunder clapped in the distance followed by a bolt of lightening illuminating the dark sky. Sounds of rats wandered over a knocked over trashcan. Vaguely he could hear the rustling of newspaper and the squeals emitted from the sounds of the rats. Rats used to be his main source of blood until Whistler told him about the butchers and pig's blood. It had been so long since he tasted warm human blood on his tongue.

While he continued to drown in the eyes of his sire he ignored everything around him. Once before she became his obsession turning him into somebody he himself did not recognize. He refused to let it happen again, although he knew he could not guarantee it even to himself. Why did she stir those unwanted feelings within him? Slowly he released his grip on her arms.

Why would she seek him out? To find another playmate? Slowly he backed away and looked at her. Still beautiful and still deadly. She gave birth to Angelus, she created, sculpted and molded him. Drusilla brought her back because she needed her, but now he questioned himself as to why?

"Connor is not a hell spawn you know that as well as I do. What happened between us can never happen again. We do not know why you became pregnant only it was planned so long ago. I wont be putting any hellspawn in you anytime soon. You can be sure of that."

He roughly grabbed her arm and took her to the Hyperion. While he walked one block he wondered why she seemed to go with him so willingly. In his anger, he lost all judgment and when they entered the Hyperion, the storm knocked out the power.

Water rolled off his skin, and his hair plastered to his face. Clearly, he could see her in the darkness and narrowed his eyes as he prepared to speak to her.

"Taking back your life or something more?"

**comment from Darla**

Thunder and lightening, perfect, everything was falling into place only the last part of the ride to go, she listened intently as he did, hearing the rats, some people running through the rain, a car door slamming, an engine revving, a baby's cry, the last one all to reminiscent of her last night, though she hadn't been there for that of course, she smirked, never dropping her childe's gaze. Seeing the hurt the pain, anger, all of it in those penetrating eyes, and knowing it would be gone soon enough, his suffering had to end.

She rubbed her arms where his hands had been as he let go of her, and she ran over the night's earlier events just before she and Drusilla had left that old building:

_Drusilla paused as they were about to leave, dropping Darla's hand, an evil glint in her eye, for her plan was only half done, and Darla slowly turned back to her, looking at her quizzically, "Dru darling, what is the meaning of this? Do share." _

_Drusilla bounced on the balls of her feet and then giggled, "Pssp, pssp, pssp, I can hear the stars, pssp, pssp pssp, they whisper such horrible things, " she tapped her thumb and middle finger together, leaning to the left, and then swaying, moving towards Darla, "Gruff, " _

_"Drusilla tell Mummy what you hear? It'll be our little secret, come now darling, " _

_Drusilla leaned in close, whispering, "We're going to be a family." _

_Darla needed no more than those words to know what she meant and she smirked, what a delightful plan, and Drusilla gave her the details, down to the very words of the ritual, the very gestures._

Darla smirked now, looking at Angel as he now went on about Connor, and yes Darla knew he wasn't a hell spawn, but she wasn't going to let her guard down so easily, she was back, and as her old self she would never admit to such things, the idea was ludicrous, and Angel had to at least know that, and she couldn't resist pouting a little when he said he wouldn't be knocking her up anytime soon, knowing full well what he meant.

The fun however resumed when Angel grabbed her arm, dragging her off to the Hyperion no doubt, but that of course was part of the plan and so she offered no resistance, which unnerved him briefly but in his blind rage he didn't seem to care, Darla bit her bottom lip to suppress a laugh, he was practically eating out the palm of her hand, it was exactly how she'd envisioned it, and once again she marvelled at how well she knew Angel, it was too precious.

In the hotel he let go of her, and with the lightening there was a power surge followed by an outage, things couldn't have gone any better, this she hadn't anticipated, but it made everything so much better, and Angel was so focused on her that he had failed to notice Drusilla on their tail, she sighed, "You know Angel I pegged you a whole lot smarter than this, " she smirked.

Thud. Drusilla had whacked him over the head with a metal pole knocking him unconscious, and then she giggled, "Night, night."

Darla walked over to him, and together they took him out to his car, placing him in the back and then taking him back to that old abandoned building, getting him chained up to the wall, and then preparing for the soul extraction, but of course they couldn't begin with him still unconscious, where would the fun be in that? Darla chuckled as Angel stirred, "I think he's waking, " she said as she walked over to him.

**comment from Angel**

Angel listened to everything Darla said until Dru hit him over the head. Everything went black and he slumped to the floor. It is not easy to knock a vampire unconscious but not impossible. He should have known she came along too willingly but at the time he did not care. All he wanted to know was why she returned. Slowly he regained consciousness.

He opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. His hands were chained at the wall and he still felt a little weak. The chains were hooked in tightly and he could not break free. Of course, Darla and Drusilla would install industrial strength chains. Those girls would not take any chances.

Slowly he panned the room and looked at the bare walls, the table in the corner with an assortment of weapons. A jar rested by a window sill. Drusilla continued to sway while he stared at Darla. Why did both of them look so smug? As he fully regained consciousness reality hit him that this was all a set up.

"Darla, do not do something you are going to regret." His eyes flashed with fury as he struggled with the chains. Why could he not break the chains? Then he concluded they drugged him. This was the reason he continued to feel weak and not up to his full strength. "What did you do to me?" he slurred a little.

He knew Darla like to give pain and receive it but she also knew that Angelus continued to be buried inside him. His alter ego was the source of his pain and he would not release him for nothing. The events which unfolded left him wondering exactly what would happen. As Drusilla clapped her hands like a child she glanced at the jar on the window sill and back to Darla.

His eyes widened as it dawned on him what they might do. It has been done before and could always be done again. He shook his head in his weakened state and said, "No."

**comment from Darla**

Darla had of course injected him with a sedative when they got to the car, not wanting him to awake on the way, knowing all to well that vampires didn't stay knocked out for too long in regular circumstances, a part of her still not believing how willingly Angel had walked into their trap, it had been almost too perfect, Drusilla uttering, "You've been a very bad Daddy, " which only made Darla smile, she'd actually missed her girl, and this plan of hers was magnificent, and to think she'd thought it up on her own, getting Darla and then Darla luring Angel, she was proud to share a blood line with her.

Darla stood before Angel now as he opened his eyes, taking in the surroundings, Darla couldn't help but chuckle as he struggled against his restraints, but of course these weren't just any old chains, they were in fact charmed by the shaman who had resurrected Darla, and Angel wasn't getting out of these, she watched him, Drusilla was swaying somewhere behind her, her excitement taking over her, the prospect of them being a happy family once more intoxicating, Darla followed Angel's gaze, unable to contain her glee as his gaze fell on the jar, though she said nothing, she knew it showed.

But somehow she knew he hadn't quite figured it out yet, though he thought he had, the jar having no significance to him just yet, he was probably focusing on the weapons, which they'd placed out on a table to throw him off, and it had worked, and then he finally spoke, _Darla do not do something you are going to regret_ Oh it was just too perfect, and Darla couldn't remember ever having this much fun, not even torturing one of the many victims she and Angelus had played with, and again she chuckled as he struggled with the chains, "What I had to? Come now Angel do you really think we'd go to all this trouble to let you slip away now? Tsk tsk, how stupid do you think I am?"

She glanced over at Drusilla as she clapped her hands looking at the jar, and then the two vampiresses locked eyes, Drusilla giggling, bouncing on the balls of her feet, and Darla smirked once more, both turning at exactly the same moment to face Angel, looking very smug indeed, "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner, " Darla said moving closer to him, placing her hand on his cheek, pushing his face to the side, and then holding his chin, turned him to face her, staring deeply into his eyes, "I'm guessing you already know the prize."

She dropped his chin walking over to Drusilla, grabbing her hands, both of them leaning back, and then Darla pulled her towards her, spinning Drusilla under her arm, while Dru sang her little song, "Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch, " giggling once more, Darla pushed forward a trolley which a book along with an array of magic ingredients lay.

"Say goodbye Angel cause this is the last time you'll ever have the pleasure of doing so, " she chuckled, and Drusilla walked over to Angel slapping him, "Now, now Dru darling, lets remember our heads, come to Mummy, " Drusilla obeyed her Grandsire, and Darla took her hand, pulling her close, holding her by the hips, swaying with her, "Now be a good girl."

Drusilla moved well behind Darla, swaying around, running her hands through her hair, and then laying down on the ground, counting the stars, and then she laughed maniacally as she turned her head to look at Angel. Darla satisfied that Drusilla wouldn't interrupt furthermore, began the preparations for the spell, grinding up some herbs, she of course would be performing the ritual, it was simple enough with the correct ingredients, besides this was a family matter and it was only right that she do it.

**comment from Angel:**

Angel could feel the effects of the drug begin to wear off. Slowly it drained out of his system and he could feel his strength return. His vision continued to cloud. The sounds echoing through the room seemed far way and then with each passing tick of the clock moved louder. He moved his fingers and could feel the drug leave him. It flowed out and he could feel the pain Drusilla inflicted on him before she knocked him unconscious. Vampires healed quickly and his first concern is not pain.

While his strength returned full force he struggle at the bonds which secured him to the wall. His eyes glinted with fury as he realized they are magically enchanted. He let his wrists and arms relax and go limp once more. Knowing he had to but he would not accept defeat. He simply needed to think of another way to release himself from the chains.

He watched Drusilla out of the corner of his eyes but his face never once left Darla's. She looked at him with the sadistic expression he knew so well and wondered how he fell into her trap so willingly. Did he want to lose his soul? Deep down what did he truly want? He pushed the thoughts aside and focused on what lay before him. His sire, the one he drove to insanity and a book on a cart.

Drusilla slapped him causing his head to fly backwards. She never gave a gentle love slap but gave the slap he loved as Angelus. Angelus and Angel both craved pain, just different types of pain. Now Angel wondered if their spell would work. Would Angel leave and would Angelus come out?

His ears perked up at the sound of the wheels scraping across the floor and noticed a trolley with ingredients on it to work a spell. "You're going to use magic to take away my soul." He said unnecessarily. What could he say to stop her? Absolutely nothing, he knew he could not talk her out of it. She wanted Angelus not Angel.

"Connor, Darla what about Connor?" If he had any last thoughts it would be for his son. Everything he did was for Connor and now they had the father son relationship he always wanted. Except now it would be gone, for he always told Connor to kill Angelus. _He's not your father, he's not me_.

**comment from Darla:**

Darla knew the drugs wouldn't stay in his system for long, and from the moment he had awakened they had already began to wear off, but no matter, he still wouldn't break free, only the key, which Darla herself concealed, or the reverse incantation could get those shackles to open, and since Angel had access to neither he'd be staying put. But no matter Angel was strongheaded and would still try and break free, his arrogance shining through.

Their eyes locked, Darla knew he was just as bewildered by his utter lack of resistance to this, but then again perhaps she was underestimating the power she had over him, the effect her presence had, and all because of a little mark that was no longer visible to the human eye that resided on his neck, but not a moment went by that Darla didn't cherish the fact the she was his sire, for it was that to fact she owed so much. She glanced at Drusilla who was still high as a kite, swaying around, and she couldn't blame her, it had been so long since she'd seen Angelus, her Angelus, and she couldn't wait for him to come out.

And now it was time, Drusilla rolling about on the floor, out of Darla's way, and well Angel had no choice in the matter, it was time, there was nothing he could do about it, and even he knew this, and as Darla continued to add the ingredients in order Angel in desperation trying to plea with whatever good he believed was buried way deep down inside, ah playing the kid card, she liked his style, but sadly for him, that wasn't going to cut it, she had no feelings now for the boy, and she only wished for her real boy, "Dru be a dear and gag him, " Darla said not even dignifying him with an answer.

Drusilla got up, taking a piece of material from a table and walked over to Angel, moving her hand over his cheek, downwards, slowly, and then she flicked her hand back up grazing his cheek with her finger nail, licking away the blood, and then tying the gag tightly, the material in his mouth, all the while Darla carried on with the ritual, Drusilla keeping quiet as her Mummy had asked, she moved back to where she had been before, and now for the spell.

Darla picked up the bowl, she'd memorised the spell as she made up the concoction, walking over to Angel she anointed him with the mixture, and then began:

_A luz de luz, pó de pó, escuridade de escuridade, crescimento de Osiris_

She walked back over to the cart, lighting some incense.

_eu chamo sobre alma de thine de tomada de thee que une amor vosso_

Lightening cracked outside, right in front of the building, a gust of wind filling the room, and then Angel began to convulse.

_trazem adiante a besta, o anjo de escuridão, o com o rosto angélico, então mote que é, então mote que é_

"Let it be done, "Darla said darkly, before falling to the ground.

**comment from Angel:**

Angel listened to Darla chant her spell. He could hear the words drift and float through the air. _Angel_ it whispered and it was all he could hear. Every sound, every desire and feeling seem to stop at that moment. The voice continued chanting in his mind, echoing over and over again while it called his name. The moment came and he knew why he heard the voice and he knew what it meant.

As the pain gripped him and could he feel the burning sensation. He gasped and his body began to tremble. Slowly he arched his back and pulled at the chains which bound him to the wall. His body began to convulse and his skin felt as if his body tore inside out. As he looked up at Darla with widened eyes, he tried to place his hands on his non-beating heart. He could smell the last remaining drop of humanity in him escape and as his eyes began to glow, the pain subsided.

He stared at the floor and felt free for the first time in years. Nothing would stand in the way of everything he desired. It has been so long since these feelings emerged and he wanted to walk down a path of destruction and terror. How he missed the mental torment, he brought them before taking their life. As his alter ego Angelus took over he felt the weakened humanity loving side of him flow and leave him.

A slow grin spread across his lips and he let out a maniacal chuckled. As his laughter increased, and he wanted to be free from the bonds that bound him. As he looked at his sire his face morphed into a wicked grin.

"Daddy's home."

**comment from Darla:**

As Darla began the chant she felt the darkest of powers surge through her, her eyes never leaving Angel, Drusilla moaned clutching her stomach, sharing the pain that Angel felt, she lay down on the ground, rolling back and forth, and Darla herself thought she was going mad as she heard Angel's name being called, whispering in her head, but then she realised what it was, and knew he heard it to, it was his soul being drawn out, the spell was working.

She watched him he was suffering, pain coursing through him as his soul was ripped from him, but ever so slowly, and as she fell to the ground she knew it had worked, oddly she found herself breathing heavily, as the last ounce of Angel's humanity slipped away, and he adjusted, becoming Angelus, she looked over to the jar, his soul coffined within, slowly she got to her feet, Drusilla now doing the same, she'd made her way over to Darla and was going to go to Angelus, but Darla put out her arm, stopping her.

_Daddy's home._

She closed her eyes, letting the laughter wash over her, her spine tingling, it was him, it was really him, she looked at him, he was still wearing that wicked grin, and she smirked, Darla went to him, removing the key which had been in her bra, freeing his right hand first and then the left, and there he stood before her, all but an inch between them, they'd been apart a hundred of this dimensions years, centuries longer including both their respective times in hell, she looked up into his eyes, just holding his gaze, forgetting Dru was even there.

Drusilla not wanting to ruin her 'parents' reunion left the room, finding Ms.Edith, who'd been with her through thick and thin, still whispering away to her, only Drusilla knew that they were real. Darla reached out, placing her hand on his cheek, and the feeling was intense, electric almost, and she couldn't bear the distance between them, wanting them to be closer, to be as they once had, but no she would wait, she'd already waited so long, a few more minutes wouldn't make much more difference, "Miss me?" she asked echoing her earlier question to Angel.

**comment from Angelus:**

As his Angel left and Angelus completely took over Darla came and removed the chains, which bound him. Now he wanted to feel his hands along her neck and squeeze until she cried for him to stop. Slowly he stood up straight and no longer slouched as he did when he had that pathetic soul. He missed her touch and knew it has been a long time.

He could feel his hunger grow and longed to feed. Perhaps they could find a nice young virgin like the one they did in the past. Torture her, have a little romp and then feed off her. His mind swam with thoughts of naked flesh and warm blood. The disappearance of his insane Dru barely registers in his mind.

Angelus smirked and grabbed his sire by her hair roughly pulling her towards him. Knowing how much she enjoyed pain, he placed his hand along her throat and began to squeeze. It would not kill her, for she had no breath, but he knew what it would do to her. With only hand gripping her neck and the other entwined in her hair, he roughly pulled her toward him and kissed her with a bloodthirsty hunger.

As quickly as he grabbed her, he released her and cracked his neck, while stretching his arms. "Wow it feels so good to be back!" he bellowed and his words echoed through out the room. He walked around and looked at this soul in the jar. He picked it up and looked at the swirling white matter trapped within the glass. "Pathetic useless soul. Is this permanent? Can that meddling witch reverse this?" he demanded while placing the jar back on the cart.

Or maybe they could find a slayer and feast on her tonight. So many roamed the town unsure of who they were. They did not know their footing let alone their own strength. He could almost feel the blood caressing his tongue and quickly grew excited at the though.

The rain ceased falling and the sky grew clear once more. He grabbed Darla and pulled her towards him roughly once more. He gently ran a finger down her cheek while staring intensely into her eyes. "Two things I want right now. Hot warm blood and you. Does this mean you missed me because I'm feeling like somebody deserves plenty of pain right now." He growled and roughly nipped at her bottom lip.

**comment from Darla:**

As Darla let Angelus down she almost decided against it, knowing there was fun to be had with him all chained up, but no, that could come later, and besides he was bound to be hungry, of course she'd already picked out something for him, it awaited at the house Drusilla had acquired, she was of a course a virgin, only the best for her boy, a part of her still not yet quite believing the spell had worked, but she'd felt something go through her, and that laugh could not be mistaken.

As she gazed into his eyes, she knew what he wanted, to hunt, feed, kill, and not forgetting the torture, oh never forgetting that, what together they did so well, of course they faired well divided, but there was something oh so much more special when they played together. She briefly gave some thought as to where Drusilla was, but in all honesty she didn't care, and then Angelus smirked pulling her by her hair, and she chuckled at his force, the closeness to his body, the feeling of his hand against the soft skin of her neck, and her spine tingled as he began to choke her, and the more it hurt the more the delight burned in her eyes, darkening them, and she never let go of his gaze, and then that hungry kiss, and she chuckled once more when he released her, and she watched him, he was still adjusting, though this wouldn't take long.

Losing a soul was never as tough as having one forced upon you, she knew this of course, knew how that pesky soul made you suffer, and when she thought of her boy going through that a rage grew within her, it could not be allowed. She looked over at him now, the jar containing his soul in his hand, "Be careful with that Angelus, should your soul return to the ether then well we both know where that leads us, " Darla walked over to him, taking the jar from him and placing it back down, "Dru darling, we're leaving now, " she called out and then turned back to her childe, "Within the jar she cannot reach your soul, and where it's going she won't be breaking it, " she smirked, tilting her head to the side, watching Angelus, shuddering at the mere thought of his name, this was good, they were going to paint the town red, and there was nothing to stop them.

She chuckled again as he grabbed her, she glanced out the window, seeing the storm had ceased, not giving it a second thought, she turned her full attention back to Angelus, letting that intense gaze wash over her, and fixing him with one to match his own, and as he spoke she couldn't stop smirking, she loved that voice, and knowing that he wanted her made her feel all tingly inside, and she laughed, and the flicker of pain caused by his nipping, it was as if they had never been apart, "Well Angelus you tell me..." Drusilla reappeared, and Darla looked over to her, that china doll in her arm, her arms held out for her Daddy, and Darla broke from Angelus' hold allowing him to go to her.

Darla picked up the jar containing his soul, Angelus attending to Dru, Darla carefully placing the jar within a wooden crate, and with her 'children' in tow she took it out to the car, Angelus and Dru taking the back seat, and she smirked to herself as she thought of how jealous their dear William would have been at the point, but he was lost to them, and Darla had never cared for his recklessness. Dru was giggling, glad to be in the arms of her Daddy, but as they pulled up to the house, their home, silence fell over the car, again Darla couldn't believe how magnificent it was, it was an old Victorian style house, but of course with the modern fittings, but the decor, it was just like the house they'd had in London, Drusilla obviously had requested this, and it was perfect out here, away from the city, where the screamings of their victims could never be heard.

**comment from Angelus:**

"I know you missed me or you would have tried to stake the pathetic excuse for a vampire already. Except I know you cant. You would rather have me back." He grinned and winked at her.

Angelus left the building with his two girls. Darla would consume his thoughts while Drusilla he found highly entertaining. As he slipped into the back seat with Drusilla, he continued to hurt her since she always wished for the pain. As he continued to hurt her, use her for his own twisted pleasure and felt her laughter heighten everything around him. While the car moved along the bumpy road, he continued to punish Drusilla with pain and alternate between pleasure driving her to the point of madness. As the car halted to a stop, he quickly forgot about Drusilla, leaving her hanging in a state of ecstasy while he exited the car.

He stepped outside, soaking up the quiet and smiled. Nobody would hear the screams, the anger, the pain, the desire. The old-style Victorian home proved to be the perfect location for midnight hours. After he abandoned his precious Drusilla he walked over to his Sire, the one who gave him life once more and picked her up. Never one to be ashamed and always voyeuristic he slid his hand up her back and brushed his lips against her soft neck. He whispered promises of pain and pleasure.

After he set her back down, he grinned and entered the home. Never one to live under ground he found the home acceptable. He inspected everything, paid no attention to the furnishings, but noticed the windows and light exposure. Heavy drapes covered the windows, which would protect them from the unwanted light of the day.

Angel sensed something and turned to Darla once more. He could smell a virgin on the second floor. Of course, she would provide one for him and he smiled sadistically.

"Care to watch me?" he smirked knowing she knew what he meant. After all she provided the best treat for him. Slowly he walked up the stairs, which creaked and groaned with each step. He could move throughout the house without making a sound but he knew each small sound he made would terrify the girl upstairs. The scent of fear left him feeling drunk and he wanted to quickly grab her and drink every drop. Except the blood is sweeter then longer the victim's fear runs through their veins.

As Darla followed him, he laughed and grabbed her arms. With one leg he kicked the door open and saw the fresh young virgin bound to the bed. While she whimpered and cried he slammed Darla against the wall and feasted upon her mouth once more. A vaguely familiar feeling washed over him as he laughed and released his sire.

Slowly, almost poetically, he walked towards the girl. She looked upon his face with pleading eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks and he sat down next to her. He wiped one salty tear and lifted it to his mouth. Closing his eyes, he could taste her pain, and nervousness. "Shssssss." He pressed one finger to her lip. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Well much." He lied. No before he drank from her he wanted to play a little.

He turned to Darla and looked at her with a burning intensity, "Just like riding a horse. Something you never forget." He turned toward the girl and gentle took her hand in his. He caressed it with his other hand before applying enough pressure to make her scream with agony. Before he could feel the bones begin to crush, he released it and slapped the bruised hand hard.

I can't hear you? Can you speak up?" he laughed and removed the gag from the girl. "Where's the fun in I can't hear you beg for mercy?" The girl continued to whimper and looked at both of them tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Come join me my love." He spoke to Darla.

**comment from Darla:**

Darla considered Angelus' words, there was no need to deny it, she had missed him, ever since he'd been ensouled that first time, he was her boy, and the only one she'd ever sired, for a hundred plus years she'd searched for one to call her own, and then she'd found him in Galloway, the moment she saw him stumble out of the local pub she knew he was the one, and what an animal he would be. She'd always had an eye for the best of things, and she would accept no less, "And what fun would I get from a pile of dust?" she wasn't really looking for an answer, though what she did want to know was why Angel had fallen into their trap so easily, perhaps the pain of losing all his friends had clouded his judgement, but then again, she really didn't care.

Never once in their years together had Angelus' doting over Drusilla awakened jealousy within Darla, because in all honesty she knew there was nothing there, their relationship lacked the connection that she and Angelus had, which she suspected was to do with Drusilla's insanity, and while he would inflict pain upon his childe, he saved his cruellest punishments for Darla, leading Drusilla to sire William, a love sick puppy who never quite understood the concept of sharing, so in tune with his human emotions, it had sickened her, and then Angelus had turned him into a monster.

When they got to the house, Darla was first to get out of the car, Angelus not far behind, Drusilla remaining in the car, recovering from Angelus' touch, Darla took in the surroundings, loving the quiet, something you couldn't find in the heart of the city, this is what they needed, and of course she was glad Dru had remembered that Angelus liked to live in style, always wanting the best, just like Darla, no sewer was befitting of them.

Darla let out a small laugh as Angelus picked her up, and for the first time she realised just how much she'd missed him, had she been human she would probably have shed a tear, but of course that was far from her nature, she just smirked, her eyes glittering with desire, the softest of moans escaping her lips as Angelus moved his hand up her back, the feeling of his lips against her neck so soft, she closed her eyes briefly, opening them once more as he promised her a world of pain, which of course would be mingled with pleasure, but to her it was all the same, and her body ached for it.

Then he set her back down, and her eyes followed him as he entered the house, and she took a moment, just watching him, her desire building, she walked in after him, Drusilla now out of the car and rolling about the grass, singing with the stars, Darla stood in the foyer as Angelus took a look round, and she smirked as he sensed the girl, and he gave her that look, that sadistic smile, and she knew he was pleased with the virgin, but had he really expected anything else? It was what he needed after all those years with nothing but pig's blood, and not forgetting the time before when it had been rats, Darla couldn't bear the thought and knew her boy needed a real meal.

She smirked at his words _Care to watch me?_ He needn't have said any, the look in his eyes told her everything, they were perfectly a tuned to one another, she walked up after him, the smell of fear enveloping her, as it increased so did her burning desire. Darla laughing along with Angelus as he snatched her up into his arms, and continuing to laugh as he kicked the door open, and Darla felt lighter than air being with him like this again, everything was as it should be, her spine tingling as she was slammed against the wall, she loved it when he was rough, kissing him back with as much hunger and desire, letting her self slide down the wall to her feet as Angelus let go of her.

She ran her hands through her hair, closing her eyes, before watching Angelus, this had always been her favourite part watching her boy do what he loved best, as he tasted the girl's tears another moan escaped her lips, biting her lower lip as she watched him, smirking as he said _I'm not gonna hurt you. Well much_ And as he hurt the girl it was then that Darla wanted him to hurt her, wanted his hands to be touching her, and she'd moved closer, not liking the distance between them, the crush of the girl's hand reverberating in her ears, and then he asked her to join him, and so she did, now at his side, she laughed darkly as he pulled her onto the bed.

She bit his bottom lip hard, drawing blood, sucking on his lip, the taste of the blood driving her further into ecstasy, their foreheads meeting, the blood flow stopped, they turned to the girl, and Darla chuckled, the girl letting out a scream, Darla's back arching, that shrill cry music to her ears, facing her boy awaiting his next move with anticipation.

**comment from Angelus:**

While the whimpering virgin shed, her salty tears Angelus felt his desire rise at the sharp bite of Darla's teeth. The blood flowed freely down his chin. His bloodied lips touched hers as they pressed heated lips upon one another. Running his fingers through her silken hair, he stopped when he reached the back of her neck and gripped her firmly. Pulling her closer, pressing her body on his he moaned as the girl cried and the moment heightened to a crescendo.

He rolled Darla on top of him, turned, and faced the girl once more. With a smirk, he looked into his sire's eyes once more before he spoke. "What should we do to this pretty little child?" Slowly he rolled Darla off him and lay next to the girl. He rested one hand on his chin to prop himself up and looked at her with what her referred to as his broody puppy dog eyes. _And they fall for it every time_!

_"Please just let me go" the girl cried, pleading with her eyes as she looked upon Darla and Angelus_.

"What do you think Darla? Should we let her go?" Angelus asked as the sarcasm rolled off his tongue. He did not intend to let her go. He planned to bring her torment, pain, before blessing her with an unmerciful death and he wanted to do it all with Darla by his side. He ran a hand lightly along Darla's arm while looking at the girl.

"Do you think she likes puppies?" he asked for no reason. He grabbed Darla, rolled her on top of him once more, and let his canines come out while he feasted on her neck ever so lightly. Drawing the right amount of blood, to heighten her ecstasy for vampires did not feed off each other. With his index finger, he grazed her bloodied neck and pressed it upon the girl's lips. Her face grew with disgust and her eyes continued to plead with the both of them.

He moved closer to the girl and whispered exactly what he likes to do with puppies and especially on Valentines Day. "Don't worry." He whispered in a mock consoling voice. "I'm not going to treat you like a puppy." His voice darkened once more and he growled in a low voice, "I am going to treat you much worse. You're going to scream and nobody can hear you."

Angelus sat up with Darla cradled on his lap. He wanted her to enjoy every minute he spent with this girl together. Words could not express how happy he was at the thought of soul-boy locked away once more. Now he is free to do what he does best. While Darla continued to stay in his arms, he ran a hand gently up her back and back down before gripping her waist painfully hard. With his other hand, he softly caressed the girl, squeezing her neck tightly. He could feel her struggle, her back arched, and her eyeballs bulge.

Just when she reached the threshold before death, he released his grip. With a sadistic smile he watched her struggle to move her hands and grasp her throat but as tightly bound as she was she could not. She tried to speak, but the sound would not come from her mouth.

He turned to Darla, "Oh I think I might have hurt her." He turned and slowly spoke to the girl in a dark voice, "What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" He looked at his Sire with a grin and waited what would happen next.

**Comment from Darla**

Moaning into his mouth, loving the feeling of his fingers running through her hair, and then gripping her neck, her moan turning into a low growl as their bodies pressed together, pouting at their clothes that stood in the way of them being closer, but she could wait, and she smirked as the girl cried out in fear, though that scent drove her almost to breaking point, laying on top of Angelus now, the two looked at the girl, and then back to one another, she could almost get lost in those eyes.

She chuckled at his question, and she couldn't hold back a pout at the loss of contact when he rolled her off, but she watched him, "Hmm well so many possibilities, so much time, " she chuckled again, the girl not like her use of much instead of little, she could tell, and those puppy dog eyes, she loved when Angelus used that expression, though she was the only woman who had ever said no to them, and that only made Angelus hurt her more, she smirked thinking of such times, the girl's pleading just so utterly delicious, and just like a child being told not to do something it only spurred them on further.

She only smirked when Angelus addressed her, the desire in her eyes speaking the answer Angelus already knew, and well there had never really been a choice, Darla had picked the girl just for her boy's satisfaction and until that was fully quenched she wasn't going anywhere. This was exactly what Darla loved most, nothing brought them closer than sharing the kill, and no mortals could feel this, they alone new that power, the complete surrender to lust, passion, she quivered as Angelus moved his hand over her arm, no other man could make her feel this good, and though she'd never tell him, he was better than the Immortal.

"Who wouldn't?" she asked in reply to the puppies question, though personally she didn't care for any creature that couldn't look after itself, and then he grabbed her, and she let out a moan as his fangs sank into her flesh, her head tilting back, quivering once again, her eyes fluttering momentarily, and then she gazed deeply into his eyes, he always knew what to do, and she smirked as the girl looked at them in disgust, the blood against her lips, and she screamed once again, her eyes pleading with them to stop, and then she gave them the old I promise I won't tell line, and Darla wanted to drain her right then and there, but she was for Angelus.

Angelus didn't care too much for the insipid creatures either, and Darla remembered only to well his wondrous Valentine's gift, it had been one of her favourites, never had she heard a man scream so earth shatteringly, and the look of fear in his eyes as her darling boy closed in on him...she shuddered even thinking of it, the girl screamed again as Angelus said You're going to scream and nobody can hear you

Darla closed her eyes as Angelus pulled her onto his lap, and in all honesty she could have stayed there for hours on end, relishing in this kind of closeness, his gentleness oddly comforting, purring as he rubbed her back, and then he grabbed her roughly by the waist, gripping with such force that it elicited a moan from her, and she smirked, she loved it so much better when he was rough. She watched the girl, her eyes growing dull as Angelus increased the pressure on her throat, and she was on death's very door when he released, the girl choking, gasping for air, her voice lost.

What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?

"Well we'll have to fix that, " Darla said, moving towards the girl, pulling her up into a sitting position and then shoving her back against the head rest, she moved straddling her, and she could feel the girl shake beneath her, her heart thundering, Darla licked the girl's cheek, and the girl recoiled, causing Darla to laugh, she leaned over to the bedside table, taking a dagger, putting the tip into her own finger, pressing it in, and then allowing a few drops of her blood to fall into the girl's mouth, and then covered the girl's mouth with her hand, making her swallow it, she then threw the dagger and it stuck into the bed post, and the girl screamed as the bed shook, Darla looked over at Angelus, smirking, "All better."

**Comment from Angelus**

The night continued to cover them in its protective blanket for they would always be creatures of the night. He could sense the sun would be rising in a few hours and they would need the rest to prepare themselves for the next night. Angelus did not want the sun to rise for he only lost his soul moments ago. Everything came so quick, the abandonment to the blood lust within, no remorse for anything he would do and the repression of his alter ego.

Angelus continued to stare out the window frowning because the morning rays of sunshine would disturb his fun. As much as he wanted this to last he also grew increasingly hungry with each passing moment. When the blood flowed across his tongue, caressing his throat he wanted to relish in it and then relish in his Darla.

He threw his head back and laughed manically as Darla pricked her on finger and fed the girl some blood. The disgust and fear rolled off her in waves feeding his excitement and he wanted to feed and take Darla quickly. Patience would make everything much sweeter. Fear made the blood oh so sweeter.

"She has her voice back. Which is good. I'm going to make you scream." He yanked the knife out of the bed in one fluid motion and brought it to the young virgins face. Slowly he let the tip drag across her face but left no mark. "Shhhh. I would not think of harming your beautiful face." He said in a soothing voice. The girl stopped crying for a moment and looked at him once more. "Well not right now at least." He smirked as the girl began to whimper once more.

Slowly he rose up from the bed, reluctant to let go of Darla for he could never keep his hands off her for too long. He studied the knife and watched the blade glint from the reflection of the moonlight. As the light reflected off it, he turned and gazed at the girl once more. Lovingly as one would caress a cherished pet, he ran his hand along her leg before violently tearing her skirt in two. The shock made the girl buck and cry out.

"Pathetic one isn't she? Always crying, always whining, help me! Help me! Help me!" He mimicked the girl, while throwing his hands in the air and bellowed loud. "Nobody can hear you. " he laughed and brought the knife to her face once more. He made her look at it, and study it before he brought it down to her inner right thigh.

Slowly he traced a line through her flesh watching the blood leak onto the bedspread below. Smelling the warm blood entwined with the girls screams drove him to the point of insanity. Roughly he put his hand on her fresh wound forcing it open and then taking his blood covered fingers and showing them to the virgin once more.

Angelus turned to Darla and placed his blood covered fingers slowly into her mouth. After a brief moment he left his two fingers in her mouth and hooked his thumb over her cheek. Roughly he pulled her face towards his and fed off the blood in her mouth while he released his hand, ran it through her hair and yanked it hard.

"I'm ready now, she's ripe and ready. I'm hungry." He whispered into her ear as he caressed it with his tongue. Roughly he released her hair and took the knife and drove it deeply into the girl's thigh. She screamed in agony as the knife stuck out of her leg. Angelus made sure he did not hit anything major. Although his hunger increased, he still wanted to feast on her fear until sunrise.

Angelus left the blade deeply stuck into the girl's thigh as he grabbed his sire once more. Her mouth and the girl's screams almost drove him over the edge and he laughed with Darla.

"Are you ready?" He asked knowing she could not hold back any much more than he could.

**Comment from Darla**

Darla's little stint over she climbed off the girl, she loved the sound of his laughter, and she smirked as she walked by him to the window, she too feeling the suns rays long before the sun should arise, she looked up to the moon, it was full on this night, and she almost laughed, she'd never known Drusilla to be so good at planning, but she'd really done her homework on this one, and she wondered if Angelus knew this too was her first night back, but as she looked back over to him, that smirk on his face, the how's and why's never really mattered all that mattered was that they were back.

She'd only been at the window for a moment, but it had been too long, she closed the drapes and went back to Angelus, _Shhhh. I would not think of harming your beautiful face_ his voice was chilling, with an almost enthralling touch, she knew what was coming, neither really wanting to lose the touch of the other, but...she looked up and there was a skylight on the ceiling, oh some Wolfram and Hart heads would roll for that, but no matter this wasn't the master bedroom, but they would not be getting away with installing one of those.

She too was up on her feet, walking round to her boy, "Almost as if she values her pathetic life, but just hours ago she was running from home, having second thoughts?" she asked the girl who only cried more, Darla placed her hand on Angelus' shoulder, as she stood at his side, lust building within her as he traced the dagger along the girl's inner thigh, and then that blood, "Mmm, " she moaned as Angelus placed his fingers in her mouth, and she held onto his hand, sucking down hard, the blood still in her mouth as he pulled her roughly, pulling his fingers out slowly, as he tried to yank his hand out, his mouth finding hers as he drank the blood from her, the girl screamed horrified by their display.

She giggled at the feeling of his tongue on her ear, and he was always so rough, just how she loved it, and how he knew she did, the girls screams almost taking hold of her, she shivered in delight, and she giggled once more as Angelus grabbed her with that same ferocity as driving the dagger into the girl's leg, their kiss rough, passionate, the two chuckling together as the girl continued to scream, knowing that would soon be over, and that they could ravage one another, Darla gazed into his eyes, for she was more than ready, this had been what she'd waited for, what she longed for, and she was filled with an excitement just as she had been when the release of her vicious creation had been so near, and here he was.

She looked at the girl remembering their last time like this the Romany girl, and she could still see him feeding from her thigh, the heat the passion they'd shared back them, not too dissimilar to that which they shared now, only this time there would be no curse, and she remembered how she tried to reverse the wretched disease they had inflicted on her boy:

_1898, Romania. _

_Darla: "You took him from me. You stole him away. You gave him a soul." _

_Gypsy: "He must suffer. As all of his victims have suffered." _

_Darla: "That is no justice. Whatever pain he caused your daughter was momentary - over in an instant - or an hour. But what you've done to him will force him to suffer for the rest of eternity! Remove that filthy soul so my boy might return to me." _

_Drusilla:"Angelus is gone on away. Where is he?" _

_Darla:"Drusilla, the camp. Go on! Kill things!" _

_Drusilla:"He shall be very cross if he finds we had a lovely mass slaughter without him." _

_Darla: "He'll join us soon. Now do as you're told." _

_Drusilla: (docile) "Okay." _

_Darla: "In that wagon is your family. Your wife and daughters will die tonight without my protection. But if you do as I say, your family can live." _

_Spike, in vamp face, blood on his chin, steps out of the wagon and burps. Darla looks at him. _

_Spike: "What?" _

_Darla closes her eyes, turns back to the gypsy and snaps his neck. _

She could have killed that fool of a vampire, he had no self control, no class, he killed as if it were no more than a cheap thrill, over in an instant, he didn't savour, and though he had done some torture he easily grew bored of it, but of course what could she expect from a creature born to Drusilla. She looked into her lovers eyes, and she knew what he wanted, "More than ready, "she said in a low seductive tone, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth, and then kissing him with a hunger, stronger than anything any mortal could ever know.

She took a step back, letting him go to the girl, she could contain her self for a few more moments, the girl screamed that blood curdling scream of a person who knew that death was upon them, her eyes stinging with the tears that continued to fall, she gave Darla a pleading look, the word please escaping her, the desperation in her voice, Darla caught Angelus' eye and the two only smirked at one another, the darkest of desires in their eyes as the girl screamed once more, she had never witnessed anything so horrifying than the look that they gave each other.

Angelus grabbed her once more, and for what seemed an eternity they held each other's gaze, everything around them falling away, and then Darla pushed him onto the bed with force, climbing on top of him, pulling him up to her roughly by his hair, almost kissing him, but turning his face away from her at the last second, cutting his cheek with her finger nail, trailing her tongue along the mark, the wound sealing instantly, "Take her, " she whispered, unable to keep the hunger from her voice.

**Comment from Angelus**

Angelus did not notice the skylight in the ceiling until he rolled Darla on top of him once more. Filling his hands with her hair he brought her face towards him and began to lightly almost teasingly scrape his teeth along her soft neck. Both of them feeling each other, knowing each other and feeding off each other provided the most unexplainable erotic feelings and he wanted to make her want it just that much more. He refused to let the skylight distract him from what he wanted. They had at least an hour before sunrise and the girl would be dead within the hour.

He turned and faced the girl and looked her straight in the eye as his head rested on the pillows. He leaned in closer to her while Darla straddled him on the bed and gazed into her eyes. She continued to cry silent salty tears. He almost laughed when Darla mentioned the girl was a run-a-way. That was just to good to be true.

"So, "he said in a low voice pausing for dramatic effect while he ran his hands up Darla's back scraping her harshly with his finger nails. "Do you think your family would mourn for you when you're dead?"

He felt he tortured her to the point of losing interest and now his hunger began to take over. The girl provided him with much needed entertainment and although he could spend days with psychological torture this time, he preferred to feed.

Darla told him she was ready and he wanted to feed with her at the same time. Not wanting to let Darla go he continued to stare at the girl. Gently he brushed the hair out of her face while he gazed into her eyes. Both vampire and virgin rested their heads on the same pillow. Angelus continued to stroke and scrape Darla's back drawing fresh blood with each stroke.

"My sister told me I looked an Angel. She told me this right before I killed her. I killed all my family. And I did it with a song in my heart. Do you think I look like an Angel?" he whispered in a low seductive voice. Slowly he let his face morph into its vampyre form. "Or do you like my true face better? He laughed maniacally.

Not wanting to but knowing he must he rolled Darla off him and roughly grabbed the girls face in both of his hands. He pulled the girl up into a sitting position and yanked her between himself and Darla. He positioned the girl so she sat directly behind Angelus and faced Darla.

With his right hand, he reached around and grabbed the dagger still embedded in the girl's thigh. Instead of pulling it out, he wiggled it back and forth to cause more pain. After he felt he mangled her inner thigh enough he ripped it out from her and slammed it into her other leg.

Angelus peeked out from behind the girl and looked at Darla before he sank his teeth into her willing flesh. He could feel the sweet taste of her blood flow freely over his tongue and down his throat. He continued to feed feeling his senses heighten and becoming aroused quickly. His excitement heightened and he waited for Darla to join him but did not stop feeding. He could hear the heartbeat begin to slow and knew she would be dead soon.

**Comment from Darla**

With every movement, every touch from Angelus stirring a desire that had been embedded so deep that it had almost been long forgotten, Angelus awakening the memories, the lust and desire, her need for him growing, the feeling of his teeth on her skin, the scraping of his nails in her back almost pushing her over precipice and into total ecstasy, but still she held back, prolonging the pleasure only he could give her, her back arching, and then willed herself to look at the girl, who she'd almost forgotten existed.

And Darla knew that even Angelus who loved torture unlike any other grew tired of this girl, his need for human blood bulging, and she knew he was at exactly the same place she was, and right now neither of them cared they would have plenty of nights just like this one, only better, and Darla thought of the slayer she and Drusilla had spotted earlier that night, and had been glad to find Dru hadn't killed her after all, for it was a project she wished to embark on with Angelus, knowing anything she experienced with Drusilla could never compare.

Darla moaned as Angelus drew blood from her, and she could feel the droplets meander down her flesh, the more it hurt the more turned on she was, her attention drawn back to his face when he began his next tale, for she remembered this well, she had let him kill his family as he wished, allowing him to think that it was a battle to be won, but the there was no victory, as Angelus could never receive what he'd so longed from his father:

_Darla: "This contest is ended, is it?" _

_Angelus: surrounded by Liam's dead family "Now I've won." _

_Darla: "Are you sure?" _

_Angelus: "Of course. I proved who had the power here." _

_Darla:" You think?" _

_Angelus: "What?" _

_Darla: "Your victory over him took but moments." _

_Angelus: "Yes?" _

_Darla: "But his defeat of you will last life times." _

_Angelus:" What are you talking about? He can't defeat me now." _

_Darla: "Nor can he ever approve of you... in this world or any other. What we once were informs all that we have become. The same love will infect our hearts, even if they no longer beat. Simple death won't change that." _

_Angelus: "Love? Is this the work of love?" _

_Darla: smiling "Darling boy. So young. Still so very young."_

There had been fun in teaching him that lesson, though of course there was no choice but to kill him, had his father lived, he still would have failed to approve of his son, for there was no pleasing such a man, and so of course Angelus transferred this need to her, seeking her approval, of course never knowing this consciously, and she of course gave it willingly, for he never failed in pleasing her.

The girl screamed as his vampiric visage graced his features, his laughter grating her nerves, Darla watching carefully chuckling as she was rolled off of Angelus, and then he grabbed the pathetic girl placing her between them, and still she waited letting her desire grow just a bit more, the smell of the girl's blood driving her insane, the girl's eyes on Darla giving one last pleading look, before Angelus' hand went to the dagger, and the scream she released wracked her whole body, and a new set of tears replaced the old ones as the dagger was driven into her other leg.

Before giving into the feed once more they held one another's gaze, if only briefly, and then Angelus sank his fangs into that softest of flesh, Darla allowing him to get a good drink before joining him taking the other side of the girl's neck, the girl's breath ragged, and slowing fast, her eyes wide, death upon her, eyelids flickering as she was devoured, Darla reaching over and running her fingers through Angelus' hair, and then pulling tightly, though not enough to release him from the girl.

The girl dead, they both sat at the same time, Darla tilting her head back, and then shaking it, her hair falling perfectly into place as she sat up straight, and then getting off the bed, walking round to Angelus' side, a smirk on her lips, along with the faintest smear of blood, he rolled the girl off the bed, and then stood, Darla laughing somewhat evilly as he grabbed her up into his arms, spinning her round, carrying her through to their bedroom, leaving the skylight behind, both could feel the dawn upon them, and it would be light soon, though the pleasure was hardly over.

He set her down at the end of the bed, and she walked over to the dresser, brushing her hair, and then unzipping her dress allowing the material to flow to the floor, revealing her firm curves and her undergarments, she could feel his eyes upon her, and she smirked to herself, her thirst quenched but her desire for her boy still burning wildly, "It's been a long time, " she said in her usual seductive tone, still keeping her back to him, but glancing over her shoulder, she watched as he moved towards her, it really had been a long time, but she could never pass on a chance to tease, where was the fun in that?

**Comment from Angelus**

Angelus felt the heart of the girl beat for the last time. He could feel the last of her velvet sweet blood tantalize his tongue and he wanted more. It had been so long and he knew what he wanted. He entangled his hand in Darla's golden hair while they fed in unison. When it was over, he released himself tearing his fangs out of the girl's neck and looking up toward the skylight once more.

The girl fell unceremoniously on the floor with a thud for he immediately pushed her so she no longer continued to be the barrier between him and Darla. For years, the soul was their barrier but no more, for it was gone. Thanks to his girls, they gave him the life, or undead life, he richly deserved. Glancing down at the dead girl he looked into her eyes knowing the pain and anguish she felt as the life drained out of her. Would her parents mourn for her? Of course, they would. The thought brought a smile to his lips.

He grabbed his sire and lifted her in his arms. Bringing his lips down on her, crushing her as if he could not get close enough he smiled and kicked the door once more open with his foot. He needed no direction on how to arrive at their room. He could sense it.

As he sat her on the bed, he smiled and backed away watching her actions. When she turned to him and said it had been along time, he agreed with her. Slowly he walked over not being able to control himself much longer and slipped his hands around her waist while he stood behind her.

Angelus let his hands roam over her body in places, which would send her over the edge with desire. Gently barley touching her he trailed feather light kisses along the back of her neck. Knowing she craved his abusive rough tough he wanted to make sure he sent waves of passion through her. As much as he wanted to grab her and take her he knew enticing her and drawing out would make everything much more heightened.

"I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you." He demanded seductively in her ear. Angelus knew what she wanted just as she knew what he wanted. Hearing her speak it would drive him over the edge.

Gently he pushed her hair over to the other side of her neck and whispered once more in her ear. "Pain, pleasure, all of it. But where to start."

Angelus spun her around so she faced him. He grabbed her face with both of his hands and forced him to look up at him. Deeply he looked into her eyes and if she could read all his emotions with that one look then no words would ever need to be spoken between them.

Even as Angel he remembered clearly the night they spent together, the night they conceived Conner. His eyes darkened as he thought of his son. _Not my son, no that would be Angel's son_. He crushed Darla's mouth with his and wondered if perhaps he should kill the brat or simply sire him. _Maybe I will sire him and then stake him_ he pulled back and laughed manically.

Roughly, he grabbed Darla by one are and threw her down on the bed. Slowly he sauntered towards her, his eyes burning with madness and desire. How he longed to feel her naked flesh against hers and how he craved to taste everything about her. He removed his button down shirt with disgust longing for the feel of black silk against his flesh. Leaving his pants on to torture her once more he slowly crawled on top of her and wanted her to beg for more.

With his finger tips he stroked her lips, moved them down her graceful neck and trailed them in unexpected places. With rough hands he intended to make her scream with delight or beg for mercy. _Preferably both_ he thought with a smirk and knew she would return the favour.

**Comment from Darla**

Before leaving the room Darla gave the girl and the skylight one more glance, and it was then she realised Drusilla must have asked for the stupid thing so she could sing to the stars, Darla just glared at it, she would have to be scolded, if she wanted stars she could go outside.

These thoughts fleeting as she was up and in his arms, a feeling she loved, being in his strong arms, and she had no need for asking of his thanks, for his actions spoke louder than any words, and she knew what it meant for him to be free, and with his soul locked up, she had placed it in the safe in the lounge before going up after him, but it would be moved somewhere safer when they arose the next day.

As she awaited him at her dresser she thought of how they'd give the body back, how they'd set it up, they would go while the family searched for her, and Darla knew they would, but the girl had a brother, but if he was left behind, all the more fun...

The softest of moans left her lips, barely audible except to a vampire, at his touch, the feeling of his hands, his fingertips gliding over her flesh, and the softest of kisses on her neck, tantalising her, she turned her head to the side, rolling her shoulder against her cheek, stretching her arm back, placing her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, her body tingling, yearning for more, desire consuming her.

Her eyes had snapped shut, as he began to speak in that tone, dripping with seduction, she forced her eyes open, but before she could look up into those hungry eyes, she laughed as he turned her round, her head spinning, but she loved the rush of it all, and now she placed her hands over his, looking up into his eyes and then she brought his hands down, placing his arms around her, pressing herself against him, but never losing eye contact, and right then and there she knew exactly what he wanted, what he'd longed for.

She leaned in closer, whispering the things he wanted to hear, her lips lightly brushing his ear, her hand up under his shirt, lightly tracing over his chest with her fingertips, as she pulled back ever so slightly, and then his mouth came crashing down on hers, in the most hungry of kisses.

Darla smirked as he laughed, wondering what on earth could have possibly crossed his mind, but for the time being she didn't care, only that it made her want him all the more. And as he threw her down on the bed she thought _there's my boy_ and she watched him, her smirk never leaving as he removed Angel's shirt, and she chuckled at the flicker of disgust in his eye, knowing how loathsome the material was against his skin, and he longed for something more befitting, but he needn't worry for they had what he needed, and she'd made sure of that.

He now sat astride her, and she pouted when he'd left his pants on, for she wanted nothing more than to feel him, all of him against, it took everything she had to contain her passion, to keep her from ripping those pants off, but for now it was his game, and his rules were to be followed, for now she was the recipient, her turn would come later.

She moaned as his fingertips moved down over her body, never looking away from his eyes, as his hands found all the right spots, touching just enough to make her quiver, but he moved quickly, tormenting her with every touch, so lightly at first, and then with that roughness that they had only for each other, her body aching to increase their contact, her hands running up over his chest, and his shoulders down onto his back, digging her nails in and dragging them back up.

Practically purring, her eyelids fluttering from his teasing, words never having to be spoken, her eyes letting Angelus know exactly what she wanted. She sat up biting that bottom lip of his as if claiming it as her own, and then with her knees flipped them over so that she was on top, placing her hand at the back of his neck, pulling him up to her by the hair and kissing him roughly, before allowing him to drop back down to the mattress.

She glanced down, she could feel him pressed against her, and then she looked back to his eyes, leaning down she nibbled his earlobe, tugging it with her teeth, her hand moving over him down to where he longed to be touched, still confined by his pants, but her hand could be felt through the material, and she chuckled, dragging her tongue across his jaw line, trailing light kisses over his neck, mixed with small bites, she unbuckled his belt, slowly sliding the leather out of the loops of his pants, holding it in both hands in front of her, pulling it at either and as if to test it's endurance, and then she looked back up into his eyes, leaning down to his ear, and seductively saying, "Tell me what you want, " echoing his earlier words but making them her own.

**Comment from Angelus**

Angelus smiled as Darla slowly removed his belt. Like her, he could also not contain himself anymore. His desire spread through him and he could feel the burn. How he longed to bring her to the point of ecstasy only to stop and make her beg him for more. As she kissed him and caressed him making him feel all the pleasure and pain she planed to give him he could wait no longer.

He grabbed her hand in his and lifted himself off her as she removed the belt. He nibbled on her fingers, one at a time, sensually drawing the slightest amount of blood. The blood both of them shared running through their veins. She knew what he wanted and he did not have to speak. Except he did for he knew she wanted to hear the sound of his voice.

"I want to hear you scream, for it has been so long. My love, I want to bring you to places you have never conceived of going. Let me take you there." He whispered while brushing his lips softly across her neck.

Slowly, almost lazily, he lifted himself off her and stood before her while she lay on the bed. Stretching he slowly unbuttoned his pants and let them slide off onto the floor. He stood before her, in all his glory as she laid before him in hers. He found the room perfect with no windows or skylights to prevent them from having everything they wanted this evening.

Now his thirst and lust for the kill was satisfied Darla continued to consume his thoughts. How he longed to feel every inch of her perfect creamy skin against his flesh. As his excitement rose, he crawled slowly on top of her. Although he knew, Darla wanted it fast and rough, he knew the delight of sheer torture the gentlest of touches could bring.

As he made sure she could feel everything he had to offer he grabbed her, digging his hands into her flesh, kneading and rolling her on top of him once more. With a knowing smirk, he could sense how much she wanted him, and quickly without waiting, their bodies merged into one.

As they moved in rhythm with each other, he wanted everything to last so much longer. Angelus wanted to savour every sensation they could bring each other. He wanted to give her what she deserved. While she arched her back, he sat up so she straddled him while he could look into her eyes once more.

His body began to move quicker and he tangled his hands in her hair and forced her to look upon him. Everything intensified and wanted her eyes wide open; staring into his so she could not only see but also read everything, he wanted from her.

**Comment from Darla**

_I want to hear you scream, for it has been so long. My love, I want to bring you to places you have never conceived of going. Let me take you there_

She moaned deeply, the vibrations from it passing from her to Angelus, to his lips that travelled over her neck, to the tips of her toes and back up to her throat, her eyes closed, rolling her shoulder against her cheek once more, not knowing what to do with her hands, wanting him so badly inside of her it was like her very thirst for blood, only deeper. Yes she'd needed those words, they were fuel to her burning desire, she loved the way his lips moved, his formation of the words, the words he selected, as if reading a script that they alone had known.

Her eyes fluttered open as he got off the bed, and her eyes never left him, propping herself up on her elbow, running her hand down her side and over her thigh, watching as he removed his pants, her eyes taking in all of him, and almost drowning in him, he truly was an angel, her dark angel, perfect down to every last inch:

_Darla: indicating Liam, brawling at a tavern "Who is __**he**__?" _

_Maid: "Who, that one?" _

_Liam takes a drink from his mug of ale and goes back to fighting. _

_Darla: "Yes. He's magnificent." _

_Maid: sarcastically "Oh, yeah, Gods gift, alright." _

_Darla: "Really? I've never known God to be so generous." _

_Maid:"Oh, his lies sound pretty when the stars are out. But he forgets every promise he's made when the sun comes up again." _

_Liam leers at her, and she smiles _

_Darla: That wouldn't really be a problem for me actually. _

_Liam starts walking towards Darla when someone breaks a bottle over his head._

She smirked, following his gaze as he scanned the room, yes it was the perfect sanctuary for them, and as she looked at him now he was everything she'd known he would be and more, for even she who knew him like no other had gotten some surprises over the years.

Her smirk widened as he got onto the bed crawling to her on all fours like an animal, and what an animal he was, not like those pathetic creatures unworthy of being called such, no he was magnificent, and she chuckled lightly, biting her bottom lip as he mounted her, staring deeply within his eyes, if anything in this moment their connection seemed stronger somehow, her need for him becoming unbearable, a wild laughter coming from her now from the roughness of his touch, the intentional pain that threatened to push her past breaking point, and astride him once more, her hands flat against the smooth skin of his chest, holding each others gaze.

And then came the absolute surrender, as they became as one, their movements liquid, fast and wild, and yet slow at the same time, almost with a certain grace of a ballet, moving with perfect synchronicity, each doing what they knew would drive the other over the edge, Darla's back arching, her head tilting back, Angelus sitting up caressing her neck with the softest of kisses, before she tilted her head forward again, looking deeply into those eyes before her own snapped shut once again.

An unneeded breath catching in her throat as Angelus moved faster, his hands running through her hair and her eyes snapped open, and it took all the power she had left to keep her eyes open as the pleasure intensified, knowing it's what he wanted, what he always wanted, he'd always liked her to keep her eyes open, so that he could see what he did to her, and so that she knew what that meant, for it was all there, and vice versa. Eyes are the windows to the soul, but they had none, they had only their desires, and a fiery passion to fulfil them, she wrapped her arms round him, digging her nails deeply into his back, pulling him closer.

Their foreheads meeting, their eyes locked, Darla moaned again, then pulling him even closer, kissing his neck, biting down playfully with her human teeth, biting down harder but not piercing the flesh, and then she could feel the demon within her groan and she let it out sinking her fangs into his flesh, drinking from him, then licking the wound shut, kissing it softly, her nails digging deeper into his back and she dragged them up drawing blood, moving up to the back of his neck, pulling him to her their bodies still moving rapidly together, every touch, every scent, every noise heightened, her body trembled, their foreheads touching once more, and then she kissed him roughly, savagely almost, consumed by him completely, never wanting it to end.

**Comment from Angelus**

The moment washed over him for the perfect synchronicity of pleasure made his skin feel electrified. Her soft touches and the teasing touch of her incisors drove him to the point of insanity and he alone returned the favour in the way he knew she desired. With his hands and mouth, he gave her what she wanted and what she deserved.

While they looked at each other, as he forced her to watch him with her eyes wide open he knew they were going to walk on a path of destruction. Thoughts of the bodies left in their wake heightened every feeling he had inside his him. For pain in its many forms brought him the pleasure he craved and he would always return it at full force.

Darla sank her teeth in him, drinking and he returned the favour. Together they fed off each other in unison, an endless supply of blood. Her blood mixed with his and his mixed with hers. Nothing could compare to the feeding while they continued to rock and sway with each other. He could feel the fire burn between them igniting a back draft, which cannot be extinguished. As both of them felt each other's desire, they also felt each other's passion. As he felt his sire, he could not help but to give in to everything.

His excitement rising like a crescendo he pulled her close, gripping her tightly, hurting her once more. He hung onto with a thread and murmured her name and promises of eternal pain and punishment in her ear while brushing his lips against it while he spoke. Taking her face in both hands and pressing his lips on hers demanding everything she had to give. As he gave her everything, he could and he could feel the time near an end. Once more, he rolled her over and took everything from her. After all, he freely gave everything he had to her. She saved him.

With a groan, he knew the moment came. His mouth gaped open slightly as he gave her everything with open eyes. Clutching her tightly his body tensed and he ran his hands over her, pinching her hard, while moving his hands toward her throat. Claiming what was his and what would always be his. Tightly he gripped her causing the pain she craved and giving her what she desired. Tonight is only the beginning for more would come and together they would dance eternally across the wake of bodies in their paths.

**Comment from Darla**

Nothing and no one could provide her with this sense of pleasure, nothing could ever compare to how Angelus could make her feel, and again she remembered the night with the Immortal, with him it had been nothing but sex, but with Angelus it was everything, she only allowed him to believe it had been more to hurt him, for that's what they did, they hurt each other, and she wondered if now he could look in her eyes, right now, and believe that anyone could give her the pleasure he did. It was more than carnal; it ran deeper than anything any two mortals could ever share, for they truly belonged.

And as they fed from one another, Darla could see the destruction they'd paved behind them, and what lay ahead she knew would be just as thrilling, the taste of his blood, and the feeling of his fangs only increasing the pleasure, and she moaned loudly, he was her childe, her prodigy, her lover, her everything, for there was nothing they didn't share, her back arching as he tightened his grip on her, their bodies pressed together as they held each other tighter, as if trying to weld themselves together, trying to increase their contact, she kissed him roughly again.

His soft whisperings tickling her ear, her eyes darkening as they neared what they hungered for, what their bodies ached for, the kiss he gave her only proof of that, she moaned in pleasure, and in pain, and also the slightest feeling of sadness knowing it was almost over, but wanting nothing more than that release, needing it, and then it came, her body tensing with his, every molecule of her being in complete ecstasy, her back arched, and it was then that she gave him that scream, calling out his name, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end, her body staying tensed as the pleasure consumed her, Angelus obliterating all her other sense until there was only him.

And then her body relaxed, sinking back into the mattress, looking up into his eyes, as he placed his hand on her throat, her body trembling from the pleasure, and as his grip tightened she was overcome by a new wave of pleasure, and she couldn't stop shaking and didn't want to, the slightest touch from him sending her through another spasm, and then they lay together as any couple, Darla resting her head on his chest, still lightly quivering, knowing how he loved possessing such power over her, but she also knew how much she loved it, she traced her fingers lightly over his chest and over his abs, closing her eyes, a smirk on her lips, now that had been perfect.

**Comment from Angelus**

No longer could he keep his eyes open for exhaustion overtook everything he gave. He lay down on the midnight black silk sheets, hands forever tangled in his sire's hair. Wanting, claiming what would always rightfully be his. Even when they played their games with others, they always knew who belonged to whom. After all Darla once told him, it was only sex.

With his head resting on the pillow, he relaxed his hand and it slipped out from her golden hair. Peacefully he slept for without his soul, he had no worries. His dreams mixed with death, chaos, and the beauty of Darla. Thoughts drifted of vengeance, massacres, and killing the slayers, after all they have the sweetest blood.

_part of the storyline lost due to uh artistic differences -cries- LOL_

**comment from Darla:**

As time wore on, the distance between them and their son ever increasing, there was only one thing that Darla was concerned about and that was her boy, her Angel. He kept on going on about Connor, saying that she would have to let go, that it would consume. But Angel was the one being consumed, the one who wouldn't let go.

But perhaps he couldn't, but what else did he have to hold on to? All his friends...they were gone, and Connor...Angel was alone, only he didn't have to be, she could help him, he'd help her, he was helping her, but as usual he never stopped to think that maybe he was the one that needed to be saved, always putting others before himself.

She walked back to the car with him, the silence of the trip back, only intensifying the hollow feeling that enveloped them, she knew what her boy wanted, what he needed, but whether he wanted her to give it to him was another question, the silence only making matters worse, she glanced round the hotel lobby, before following him up to his room.

Darla watched him, every movement so thought out, so deliberate, and taking so much effort, the weight of the world once again resting on his shoulders, she tilted her head to the side, as he turned back to her, closing her eyes as she was taken into his arms, and she knew that Connor would be ok, she didn't need his words to know that.

Pulling back slightly, "What about you Angel? Will you be fine? Can you let him go? Even for that minute? I don't think you want to try..." she pulled away completely now, pacing before him, "I mean you don't want to...it's hard, yes that's what you keep saying...but...Angel you don't have to pretend with me, you're hurt, you're tired, you take care of anyone, can't you let someone take care of you? Don't you deserve that?"

**comment from Angel:**

While Darla paced he watched her, every word she spoke rang the truth. He never let anyone take care of him, for he did not deserve it. Why should now be any different? Thoughts of Conner consumed him and while he tried to tell Darla to let him go he knew he was only trying to convince himself. For a brief moment he felt lost and this new sensation he did not like. Wasn't he supposed to be the strong one? Shouldn't he take care of her?

"I'll never be fine and I have to let him go. I can't keep him, I can't control him. A man who detested us and everything we stood for raised him and no matter how many sets of memories he holds, well he cant let it go." Part of him wanted to release his soul once again, but he knew it would not happen.

"I don't deserve anything, only pain and torment. Happiness of any kind is not an option for me. But you right about one thing, I do not have to pretend with you. All these years you have known one side of me, Angelus, but you also know another side of me, Angel. This is who I am and nobody knows me better than you. I never admitted it to anyone, but it's the truth."

He turned from her to walk towards the window. Looking out into the night sky, he stared down at the pedestrians that hurried to their destinations. A pained expression crossed his face when he saw a young boy resembling his son, but he knew it was not him. Only a boy who looked like his son.

Turning from the window he stared at Darla, "Are you going to be the one who takes care of me?" Frowning he could not believe those words rolled off his tongue, for the felt so foreign. He did not like what he said but he could not take them back.

**comment from Darla:**

Darla remembered the calynthia powder, and the dreams she had given to Angel with it, she remembered every word, every gesture from them, and how much Angel had wanted to be taken care of, how much he longed for to once be the one in need of saving, though he wouldn't admit such a thing, he was a champion, and a great one at that, and he was the one who saved souls.

Did he get thanks? Rarely, and she remembered when he'd tried so hard to save her, when he'd gone through that Trial to give her a true second shot, he'd been ready to give his life for her, and she'd felt it, felt how much he cared, no one had ever cared about her the way Angel had, no one had cared about her period, and no one ever would. Except him.

She could almost feel her heart break as Angel spoke, all that pain and rage in his voice, but he needed to let it all out, and so she let him continue, though all she wanted to do was to make that pain stop, take him into her arms, but he always held back, always kept everything locked away, so she would let him speak, let him finally be one of the helpless that he tried so hard to save.

When he went to the window she shook her head, and then he asked if she would be the one to take care of him, tears welling in her eyes, and she didn't care if they spilled, "If you let me, " she said taking a step closer, "And you're wrong Angel...you deserve so much...and not pain, not torment...what you've done for the world...for me, what you do, you deserve a hell of a lot more than what you get."

"We shared so much Angel, when you first got your soul I...I didn't understand...and then when I got mine, you were there for me, you helped me, and you didn't have to...I know how you care, and everything else, I know because I was right there with you...and I'll always be right there, a apart of me is always with you, just like you're always with me...let me help you Angel, " she held out her arms for him, holding back the urge to just wrap her arms round him, he would have to come to her, "Can you do that?"

**comment from Angel:**

She always was wise and he turned from the window as he listened to her, only she understood the real him. Darla understood the part of him that could leave destruction in its wake and never look back, not even once. She created and understood Angelus, and although buried she understood how it pained him to take responsibility for his actions.

Could he let her take care of him? No, he knew he could not, but maybe, just maybe for one brief moment he could. Turning away from the window, he looked upon her face, beautiful with her arms outstretched and he came to her. Accepting her embrace and pulling her to him, holding her tightly and running his fingers through her hair. How comforting she felt in his arms, so familiar. Could he say he loved her? Now he could admit it, but before he thought he did, but realized he did not. Now he knew he would always love her, with her soul or not.

Pulling away slightly he brushed the hair out of her face. "Maybe for just one moment but I could not live with myself if I allowed you to take care of me."

Lowering his head towards hers, he brushed his lips softly against hers, tasting her and testing. Although he held her a few days ago, it almost felt like a century. Of course, their night of passion belonged to a different aspect of him so could he really count that?

"Maybe for a moment Darla." He could no longer speak for he knew what he wanted but would she be willing to give it to him?

Pulling her closer and holding her tighter he deepened the kiss and allowed him to fall into her. Would she push him away or would she take care of him as promised?

**comment from Darla:**

Never in her entire existence had Darla loved anyone more than she loved him, true she loved her son...but Angel...he was her everything, she hand picked him, out of all the souls she could have chosen she picked him to be hers, knew from the second she saw him that he would be, though then the concept of love had been beyond her but now...

She could have laughed, here in this room in this hotel stood the most vicious vampires, the scourge of Europe, and now they were what she had always known, they were soulmates, she remembered saying that to Lindsey, but it hadn't been true then as it was now. She closed her eyes as he came to her wrapping her arms round him as he wrapped his round her, pulling her in close, she never wanted to let go.

Rubbing his back gently as he ran his fingers through her hair, she felt like she'd never felt before, safe and loved, and like nothing could go wrong, because he was there, she tilted her head to the side, smiling, her eyes closing as he brushed her hair back, and then opening looking deeply within his, the words stung a little but she understood, knew that he had to be the one that did the taking care of.

Her eyes snapping shut once more as his soft lips brushed against hers, and she kissed him back, she'd never been close to him, not like this, and she supposed he'd never been this close to anyone either, perhaps not even Buffy, for he could never admit such things to anyone else, for no one else could truly understand, "Angel, " she whispered.

_Maybe for a moment Darla_

But before she could even contemplate formulating an answer, his lips were on hers once more, only this time the kiss was deeper, the passion between them growing, she moaned lightly as she was pulled in closer, she pulled away slightly look up into those deep brown eyes, was this what he wanted? Without words she knew it was, and she knew she wanted it too.

She kissed him pulling him closer, moving her hands up his back and through his hair, as they moved closer to the bed, but pausing once again, their eyes locked, still holding on to one another, "Angel..." slipping her hand to the back of his neck, closing her eyes as their foreheads met, and without thinking, and quietly so that only he could hear, for the words were for him alone she said, "I love you."

**comment from Angel:**

Stroking her golden hair and letting it fall from his fingers he brought his lips towards hers brushing the corners ever so slightly while she spoke. In all their time together, he searched his mind and wondered if this was the first time, she spoke those words. _I love you_. Even soulless leaving a wake of bodies in their path they may have confessed feelings, but love, real actual love he could not be sure of.

As Angelus, he thought he loved her, but as Angel, he realized he did not. Now everything changed, both of them harboured souls for reasons unknown to them, and of these reasons which needed to reveal themselves. They knew why theses souls resided within, and how they came to be, but the reason remained unclear. Which leads one to wonder if they are puppets in a larger scheme of things?

Bringing his hands up towards her face, lightly trailing them down to the back of her neck, he grabbed them in both hands and deepened the kiss as she gave herself freely to him once more. Realization hit him and he realized he loved her, with all his non-beating heart he loved her. Lowering his hands, he slowly opened the first button of her blouse and let him self drop to his knees while he undid the rest. Gently almost with care, anything to not be like Angelus and although he longed to take her in anger, he could not.

Reaching behind her he looked up into her face while bring himself up, but not before using his tongue to tease her slightly more. Taking both hands in his he walked backward, never once taking his eyes from her, until he reached the bed. Allowing himself to sink into it he placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her forward until she straddled him.

Letting his hands roam up, feeling the softness of her skin, he unclasped her and let everything reveal. No bonds would keep them apart, skin upon skin; he wanted to taste and feel everything. Letting his mouth linger upon the hollow of her throat he brought his lips to her ears while he spoke.

"Do you love me Darla? Truly do you?" Not expecting an answer, for he already knew it.

"I love you." He spoke and took the plunge, kissing her in a hunger he had not experienced in ages.

**comment from Darla:**

I love you. The words sounded so strange, especially coming from her, but she knew it was right, knew that with every fibre of her being, mind, heart and soul she loved him, she'd never said it to anyone, true she had often called Angelus her love as did he with her, but never had she used the phrase, for it wasn't so, and she knew now that back then it could never have been.

Things had changed so quickly, a mere twenty four hours ago she had wanted Angel to stake her, the whole notion of having a soul and the feelings that came with it had repulsed her so completely, filling her with a deep sense of fear, fear that she couldn't do it, but Angel took all that away, just by showing how much he cared, by reminding her that he did, she knew she had to try for him.

She moaned as he pulled her in closer, the feeling of his tongue against hers, moving with hers, making her quiver, and as he remained silent not saying those three words back, she couldn't help but feel her heart should be pounding against her chest, fearing that he wouldn't say it back, but not wanting to pull away, knowing she couldn't.

A slight case of nerves hitting her as he undid her shirt, dropping to his knees, she smiled down at him, this was ridiculous, she had never been shy, but the nerves were there, and increasing as the last button was undone, his movements so gentle, done not to tease but to show how much he cared, she brushed his cheek lightly with the back of her hand, knowing how much he wanted to distance himself from Angelus.

Angelus would always haunt him, and Angel would never allow himself to forget, every waking moment he fought him, tried so hard to keep him buried, but she could make it better, make all the pain go away, and he was letting her, she giggled slightly as his tongue moved up over her stomach, his teasings were so different to that of his alter ego, giving her a feeling she couldn't even describe.

She stepped out of her skirt which lay on the floor and let him guide her to the bed, slipping her heels off, before being pulled onto the bed, her spine tingling as his hand found the small of her back, pulling her astride him, his every touch awakening a new pleasure in her, it was like nothing she'd ever felt, for never had he ever been this gentle with her, and she started to like the feeling.

Looking down as he removed her bra before looking back into his eyes, her head still tilted downwards, moaning as his hands wandered over her flesh, purring almost as he kissed the hollow of her throat, their eyes locking as he finally spoke, and with everything just in that look, without having to speak a word she told him that she did. A part of her always had.

Tears forming in her eyes as he said _I love you_ as he kissed her she unbuttoned his shirt, moving her hands up over his chest and then sliding the shirt down his arms, tossing it aside, pushing him down onto his back, she leant down kissing him softly and yet with all the desire she ever had for him, her boy, unbuckling his belt slowly, discarding it before she was flipped onto her back.

Giggling once more, looking up into his eyes, before his lips were down on hers once more, and for the first time in her existence she felt...she wasn't sure what it was, but it was wonderful, and she didn't want it to stop, her hunger for him growing with each passing second but savouring each soft caress, every touch making her love him just that much more.

**comment from Angel:**

Angel rolled Darla so she no longer straddled him and he caressed her mouth with his. Her golden locks lay spread along the pillow and he travelled down slowly and gently along her creamy white skin. With each passing beat the heat between them raged into a small fire. His passion for her grew with each passing moment.

His tongue trailed teasingly and he ran it along her cotton underwear as he slowly pulled them down so she lay before him in all her glory. After he left her fuelling for desire, he brought himself back up, taking the eternal plunge, throwing his head back with desire. The rhythm increased and everything felt perfect. Almost too perfect but it was too late to turn back. He did not intend to do it for the sensations left his skin on fire and he relished in it.

The tempo and speed increased and soon he forgot not only his surroundings, but also everything else. All he could feel was her, and all he longed to feel was her. Nothing else mattered, not their souls, not their son, not the reason for existence and he closed his eyes tightly while gripping her.

Rolling over on his back, he pulled her on him so he could look upon her, naked glistening sweat covered body. Running his hands along her, lingering upon her sensitive flesh, he grabbed, kneaded and molded. Arching his back, he gripped her hips pulling her closer until it felt as if their bodies unified. Moreover, he filled her completely as she filled him.

In that moment, everything changed...

**comment from Darla:**

She laughed a little as Angel rolled her onto her back, their lips meeting in a soft, longing kiss, smiling up at him as he pulled away slightly, his every touch eliciting a soft moan from her lips, her eyes snapping shut briefly and then open again, looking down to him, moving her fingers through his hair, her bottom lip quivering, their passion almost consuming her.

Her skin prickling, as he went lower, her spine tingling as he pulled down her panties, her whole body quivering as he gazed upon her, her eyes snapping shut once more, her head tilting back, her grip in his hair tightening, letting go as he came back up to her, her desire for him blazing, raging, as he took the eternal plunge, kissing him hungrily as she pulled him closer to her.

Darla couldn't remember ever feeling this good, not with him, not with anyone, until now, he was all she wanted, her back arching as speed increased, everything intensified, all her senses obliterated until there was only him, she was lost in him completely and it was perfect, he was perfect...but then again she'd always thought so, their bodies moving together with an almost synchronicity.

Hunger, desire, passion laced within her eyes as he rolled over pulling her back on top of them, their bodies never loosing contact, gazing into his eyes, as his hands moved over her body, tantalizing, teasing her flesh, moaning deeply as he gripped her hips, pulling her down as he thrust up, her back arching and her head tilting back, her body tensing.

Finding their release together, Darla called out his name, her every molecule in perfect ecstasy, pleasure coursing through her veins, making her body tremble as she sat forward looking down into his eyes, pulling him up to her, kissing him passionately, both their eyes snapping open at the same time, "Angel?" she said softly, she could feel it, her soul, it was...

"What's...Angel, " she rolled off him, and shook her head, getting up off the bed, watching him as he convulsed, screaming in pain as she felt it, but she was resisting it, she didn't want to change, she didn't want to loose what they had...they could never have it back, tears filling her eyes as he got off the bed to, but it took so much effort, coming to her, "Angel it can't...it can't, don't let it..." he kissed her.

"I love you..."

**comment from Angel:**

It felt as if fate played a cruel joke on the two of them, or perhaps somebody else. Too, lose his soul, the return of his soul, only to be lost once more. Internally he struggled as he pushed Darla off of him. At that peak, that glorious peak it happened. The burn consumed him, ran through him, the pain and he reached grasping at air, his fist clenching and unclenching once more at the emptiness, which consumed him.

_"I love you..."_

He tried to mouth the words, but they never escaped from his lip. Falling forward he dropped to his knees and landed on his back. Angel arched in pain one last time before closing his eyes in complete silence. Opening his eyes, he looked around and rolled over to see how his sire fared. Did she suffer the same fate as he?

Standing up, enjoying the feeling of absolute freedom he cracked his neck and wondered exactly where he was. Although pleased to have lost his soul once more, now he was fuelled by those who tormented him. He planned to give a little pain to those who pulled it out and put it in.

"Darla, are you there?" Clenching his fist he wanted to purge the feelings of humanity from his body, and he wanted to do it quickly. Naked, glistening with sweat he walked towards her and grabbed her right arm pulling her up so he could look into her eyes.

"That's my girl." He whispered not seeing any humanity in her eyes. "Everything is right again, and this time it's permanent. We are going to make sure of that."

A plan began to formulate in his mind of two ideas. The first one is to find out who restored their souls and kill them and the second pertained to visit a local shaman to make this permanent.

**comment from Darla:**

Darla knew there was nothing either of them could do or say to make it stop, but she so deeply wanted to, tears flowing down her cheeks, she didn't want to go back, for the first time she didn't, she wanted to be good and to be with him, screaming again as she could feel her soul being ripped from her body, watching him, seeing the love in his eyes, though the words never made it from his mouth.

Taking a few steps, both of them on opposite sides of the bed, she fell to her knees her hands firmly on the floor, shaking her head, it didn't make sense none of it did, and whatever did this it wasn't the powers, it couldn't be, this was dark magics, and with the disappearance of Dru...she had to be in on it, she would pay for this, another scream tore from her throat as her soul returned to the ether.

Breathing heavily, unnecessarily, as a mortal would, this of course being the first time she had ever lost a soul, and it was quite a heady experience, trying to calm herself she remained on the floor, every last drop of humanity falling away, along with any reminants of that putrid soul, sitting up, she looked round the room, her spine tingling as he spoke. Her boy. Her Angelus.

Smirking as he pulled her up to him, looking deeply within those eyes, they were back _That's my girl. Everything is right again, and this time it's permanent. We are going to make sure of that._ she kissed him hungrily, she felt...unclean, the memory of the soul, of the love repulsing her, and she wanted him to make it stop, rolling her shoulder against her cheek.

"Oh I think we know exactly where to start, " she said pulling him closer, pressing herself up against him, this had Wolfram and Hart written all over it, it had to be them, she was sure of it, they were the only ones who knew of the house, and Drusilla knew exactly where to find Angelus' soul, kissing him roughly, knowing that heads would definitely be rolling.

Hands clenched tightly around her arms he pulled her close, crushing his lips upon hers, furious and full of anger. Although he longed to take her and give her what he craved, he also knew the importance of remaining soul free rested upon their shoulders. Why would they ever want to go back? Ending the kiss he abruptly dropped his arms and grinned.

**comment from Angelus:**

"Come on Darla I think we need to pay somebody a visit. After that shaman gives us what we want, then we can give him what he deserves."

Winking at her, he longed to feel the taste of a cigarette between his lips. Walking down the stairs, he grabbed his coat and pulled the keys out.

Opening the door, he turned the ignition and squealed out of the driveway while bits of dirt and gravel flew behind them. Pressing down on the accelerator, he wasted no time recklessly driving around the twists and turns of the wooded area. After making it into the city he slowed down and relished in the blood walking the street. Nothing but food and pleasure roamed before his eyes.

Angelus drove into the heart of East Los Angeles knowing the shaman his between one of the local crack houses. Drug addicts, pitiful in their existence slowly walked up and down the side walk, their eyes vacant and only looking for a quick fix. Their blood tasted so foul upon his lips that even he did not want to drink from them.

"This is the place, now let's go inside and if he refuses you know what to do." Roughly, he grabbed her and gave her a deep intense kiss before releasing her.

**comment from Darla:**

The fire between them was as strong as ever, if not stronger, the depths of their passion expressed in that hungry kiss, but Darla could feel Angelus' need to make the change a permanent one, for he could never truly rest until the curse of Angel was removed once and for all. The mere memory of her soul burned beneath her flesh, her body aching for a real violent kill.

She smirked, "We'll give him much more than that, after all, what is payback without the interest?" her eyes darkening desirously as he winked, remaining in close proximity as they left the Hyperion together, Angelus of course leading the way, once his mind was set to a task, there was nothing on earth that could stop him from accomplishing it.

A silence falling over them as they made their way to the car. She watched as the scenery beyond the window blurred as they sped through the city, slowing as they approached their destination, taking in the sight of their potential victims. As they drove on, they found themselves in the darkest out reaches, were no upscale member of society would dream of stepping into with their high fashioned shoes.

Drug addicts, the lowest of the low of the human race as far as meals went, not even worth killing, for what would really be the difference? The two got out of the car, and Darla shuddered in disgust, they were like vermin, but worse because this was the life, if you could call it such, they chose.

_This is the place, now let's go inside and if he refuses you know what to do_

She nodded, moaning slightly into the kiss, having a shiver of a different kind, always loving his rough touch, keeping her head held high as they walked through the members of non-existence to the shaman's door. Angelus knocking, but just the once, for patience was not one of his virtues, the door a hairs breadth from being off it's hinges, before the door swung open, followed by the words, "Come in."

**comment from Angelus:**

With one hand, he pushed open the bullet ridden oak door, crossed the threshold and focused on the voice granting them permission to enter. Sitting in a hardback chair with two attendants on either side was the Shaman. Honestly, he was expecting him to sport a bone out of his nose or wear some brightly traditional African garb instead of an old Oakland Raiders football jersey.

The stench of incense, for no other purpose to elude atmosphere invaded his nostrils. The shaman regarded the two vampires while his attendants, which looked more like Ghetto Queens never, moved from their position. A smile widened across his lips as Angelus moved closer.

"You know who I am and what I am. I have feeling you know why were here. Make it permanent. Take the curse away." He demanded.

_The Shaman: "Not only will I require money for my services but you must bring me something. For good faith. You must bring me the eye of a witch and not just any witch but one who has the power to destroy the world. Once this is done, I will reverse your curse permanent. But I need that eye."_

Internally he began to fume and he pulled out a match and slowly struck it against the wall. Lighting a cigarette he inhaled and slowly blew the smoke out in the shamans face. His anger grew, but he suppressed it. Both of them knew if Angelus took out his life now the spell could not be completed. He would let him think he had the upper hand until he got what he wanted. After that the Shaman would only be food for thought.

Taking one last drag he dropped the cigarette on the carpet and crushed it with his foot. Turning towards Darla, "Guess what darlin' we're going to take a trip to Sunnydale and pay a visit to an old friend."

**comment from Darla:**

Darla didn't know what kind of self respecting shaman would live in a dump like this, but there he sat, looking like your typical middle aged couch potato. The type that no vampire would look at twice if at all. But he had power. Power that they needed to get what they wanted. She had sighed deeply allowing Angelus to do the talking.

Glancing round the wretched room, she knew the best thing for it would be to torch it, preferably with its owner still inside, wondering how her boy wished to kill him. Though in Darla's opinion even a snap of the neck would be too good for him, he repulsed her completely. She sighed, already knowing where this was going.

One thing she hated most about these magic types, though anyone with power naturally abused it, but with shamans and the like there was always some sort of quest, and the one set for them, would not be an easy one. Locating wasn't a problem. It never was. And eye removal was tricky at best, but accomplishable.

But when the eye belonged to a friend of the slayer's, not to mention a powerful wicca, it certainly added a complication. But what she also knew was that Angelus was not about to walk away from such a challenge, and so the two found themselves atop the hellmouth once more. The power emanating from it seemed stronger somehow.

**comment from Angelus:**

The drive to the hellmouth proved to be a short one and although his mansion no longer stood, he found a place almost as nice. Stepping from the car, inhaling the energy which danced he slammed it and began walking the cobble stoned path towards their temporary place of residence. What he really wanted was to have a little good time before the actual business took place. However once Willow caught wind of Angel losing his soul she would defiantly want to give it back to him. Make no mistake she would do it successfully too.

Pushing open the door, he turned around, grabbing Darla underneath her arms and lifted her so her back was pressed against the dark Maple wood. Crushing his lips on hers, he tasted what he wanted and although he was not satisfied he knew pleasure could wait.

For now he knew what he wanted and it involved an eye. Walking through out the house he carefully inspected it and then paused as he stood outside the dining room. "Darla, my sweet death, do you remember that slayer we crucified, Mandy? Good times, lets go to the bronze and have some fun while we strategize.

"Also I need just the right dagger to take the eye of a witch." After inspecting the house he turned right back around and the two soulless vampires entered the car once more. Nothing changed and Sunnydale still appeared to be the sleepy town, which lulled unsuspecting tourists to their deaths. Pulling across the street from the Bronze he looked towards it and knew the two of them could have a good time.

A good time provided nobody interrupts them of course.

**comment from Darla:**

Darla looked up at the house in which they would reside in Sunnydale, its ambience paled in comparison to the home she had acquired for them in LA, but it would suffice. After all they wouldn't be caught dead, figuratively speaking, in some filthy rattrap. Remembering the ruins they had had to live in when thanks to Spike's brute brawls, they were on the run like some common criminals. God she loathed that boy. Following her own as they walked up to the front door.

Half chuckling, half giggling as Angelus swooped her up, pinning her against the door, knowing what he hungered for, and wanting him to take it. To take her. Almost getting lost in that fiery kiss, her eyes glowing desirously as they pulled apart. The time for pleasure would come, for now they had business to attend to, though of course there was no point in working on an empty stomach. She smirked as he mentioned Mandy the vampire slayer. Remaining in the doorway as Angelus inspected the house, her eyes flitting to the dining room, a flash of Mandy pinned to the table flickering there, the echo of her scream filling the air. Yes they had been very good times.

As they drove through town, Darla almost found it hard to believe it had burned to a cinder, everything was as it was since the last time she'd been there, with of course the expected refurbishings. And after all could you really destroy the mouth of hell? The people who inhabited the town still as stupid, making the hellmouth a perfect all you can eat buffet…well that is of course unless you run into the slayer. As the car stopped outside the small club, she was slightly hesitant of leaving the car, the last time she was in that very building she had been staked by soul boy. But the feeling left her as their eyes met, letting go of her last residual mortal fears.

The two entered the Bronze together, taking in an initial scan of the crowd, Darla heading up to the balcony, Angelus hitting the bar. Looking out over the crowd once more, there were plenty to choose from…well for a snack, as always there were few worthy of something more delicious. And as of yet there was no sign of slayer and co. A smirk playing across her lips as Angelus slipped his arm around her from behind, his body pressed against her back, handing her a drink. Tilting her head back onto his shoulder, before glancing down, taking a sip of her drink, moving her finger round the rim of the glass, "Them by the far wall…they're engaged, the world at their feet…they come to Sunnydale, what do you think Angelus?"

**comment from Angelus:**

The intoxicating scent of lust mingled with despair hit him when they walked through the door. So many effected by the hellmouth's energy, so many searching for something they would never find. All of them hoping to feel even if only for one night and each one all too willing to give in to their desires of the night. That hope of finding the right person mixed with countless shots of sour mash gave them the right amount of vulnerability to let Angelus enter the picture and make an impression that would continue to live in their minds in this life and their next one.

With two screwdrivers, always attempt to blend when on the hunt, he climbed the stairs to the balcony, slipped his arms around Darla while handing her the drink. Smelling her hair while she whispered that delicate yet cunning voice he drained his drink, feeling no effects of the alcohol and somewhat disgusted by the tart mix of vodka and orange juice. As they stood their wrapped in each other, the epitome of the perfect couple, Angelus lowered his gaze towards the couple pressed against each other in the farthest corner of the Bronze.

Studying their movements, "I think your right and the way they," bringing his lips towards the bottom of her ear lobe, he nipped it once before continuing his conversation, "caress each other with so much human love, they honestly believe they are never going to suffer from vulnerability. Look how the crowd looks at them out of the corner of their eyes, how they stare at them with jealousy. Their emotions will be there downfall. I wonder if they will even be missed."

Angelus chuckled and pressed his body against Darla's forcing her closer to the rail. Pulling her golden hair over her shoulder her let two fingers linger around the waistband of her skirt. Voyeurism was always fun but it was more fun teasing her in public until she craved his touch like an addict craves crack. Letting them slide down farther he nuzzled her neck and stopped at the moment which would cause her lips to part and her eyes to close while she stifled a moan of her own.

At least that was how he thought it in his own mind as he withdrew his hand, "I think they look like the kind of couple that is into more deviance then I am. And that darlin' is our key. But first trust must be earned, and by that I mean by liquor. Lets make our way towards the bar and then towards the couple. Should be provide enough entertainment tonight. Too bad it won't last longer than a night, I could enjoy this. Hmm who should watch first?"

**comment from Darla: **

Nightclubs were quite the revolution, one of the few benefits of this era, so many tasty young mortals all under one roof, aka plasmas 'R' us. Though she still missed the gowns of the then, much more magnificent than what would pass for fabulous nowadays. She sighed almost at the wardrobe selections of the crowd below, eying the contents of her glass before downing the putrid concoction. Her head tilting back once more as his words tickled her skin.

Never taking her eyes from the couple, her glass falling from her hand as Angelus nipped at her ear, his grip tightening round her, making her feel like only he knew how, watching as the couple looked at one another with those love sick eyes, groping, caressing, which filled the cynical with a deep sense of nausea from such a grotesquely public display of affection. Jealousy, such an exquisite emotion, it was always fun to watch humans destroy themselves, and even more so when they found they were the cause of their own undoing.

But of course it was much more enticing to toy with them, after all what were they but puppets waiting for someone or something to pull the strings, always catering to some nonsense. Darla's bottom lip trembled ever so slightly as Angelus pressed himself fully against her back, moving her closer to the rail, a smirk gracing her features as he pulled her hair back, a gasp escaping her lips as he slipped his hand down beneath her waistband, her back arching as he gave her a little teaser of what was to come later, rolling her shoulder against her cheek as she kept her eyes upon their prey.

Darla bit her bottom lip as her eyes snapped shut for the briefest of moments as she tried to suppress the moan that threatened to enrapture her, looking down at the couple once more they were the very embodiment of love, without a care in the world, her spine tingling as Angelus' words brushed lightly across her skin like feather kisses, Hmm who should watch first? smirking, she pulled away sliding her hands down his arms, taking his hand into hers before letting it drop, turning on her heal and making her way down to the ground floor, knowing that Angelus wasn't far behind.

"Hi there," Darla smiled coyly, brushing her hair back behind her ear, "My fiancé and I were wondering if you would like to join us for a drink, giving another shy smile as Angelus wrapped his arms around her, the woman squealing as she announced that they were engaged too, the couple immediately getting to their feet and following them to the bar, the woman showing off her ring and introducing them as Rachel and David, Darla smiled taking Angelus hand in hers, "I'm Lilah," she said with a smirk, remembering the lawyer she'd once spared, "We haven't picked out a ring yet, we just got caught up in the heat of the moment, and before I knew it I was saying yes," she squeezed his hand and they kissed.

**comment from Angelus:**

Angelus followed Darla down the stairs and let one of his charming smiles cross his face as she introduced them to the couple. The whole scene reminded him of the real estate agent named Mandy. The one he artfully crucified on the dining room table, such great memories. Leaning down to kiss his 'beloved' finance on the cheek, maintaining the appearance of the happy shiny couple he extended his hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Wesley," he said as his mouth stretched into a smile, one mostly of laughter at the name he chose, but he knew the couple would not realize that. As he led the three of them to an open table, he pulled out a chair for Darla and prepared to pretend to be interested in anything they had to say.

The couple began to talk how they were originally from Minot, North Dakota and moved to Los Angeles to get away from the cold and snow. They had a distant relative they were staying with but other than that they had no friends in the city. That brought a smile to Angeles face.

"We're your new friends aren't we Darling?" A server came and brought Drinks that Darla ordered earlier and Angelus took a long hard drink as they couple continued to speak. After a few hours David and Rachel invited them to their aunts house since she was away for the weekend and the two vampires quickly agreed.

They followed them in their car and after a short drive pulled up into a ranch style house. Guiding Darla towards the front door they waited outside until the couple invited them in. They never even turned around, simply unlocked the door and said come in. It was all they needed to hear as the invisible barrier dissolved before them.

"This is a nice home you have here and so far away from downtown. How far away is your nearest neighbor?" He asked while catching Darla's eye. David replied about two miles as he entered the living room handing them both a glass of merlot. His wife started a fire in the fireplace.

After the four of them settled down David asked Darla and Angelus what they did for a living. Angelus turned towards Darla with a smile, "Why don't you tell them what we do Darling." His eyes danced with laughter and anticipation for the fun to begin.

**comment from Darla:**

There was nothing more exciting than playing again, and watching her boy show the strictest constraint; Angelus never had been one for patience, but right from the beginning Darla had shown him the virtue of it, and she giggled like a only the fools enraptured by love could as he kissed her cheek, and she placed her hand on his chest, staring up at him with 'loving' eyes as he introduced himself.

Lilah and Wesley. It was almost too delicious. She'd heard of their little tryst, though of course neither lived to tell the tale, or hide from it. Now for the boring part, the life and times of Rachel and David, how they met, how David proposed, brides maid dresses, Darla restrained from rolling her eyes, and as humans they of course talked all about them, so caught up in one another it was as if they weren't talking to anyone but themselves.

"Of course we are honey," both Angelus and Darla squeezing one another's hand, almost to a bone crunching end, but they continued to nod and smile through the painfully dull tale. A few drinks later, a tipsy Rachel asked them over to her aunt's house. The two vampires remained silent for the short drive to the remote home, following the couple's car. Taking Angelus' hand as he helped her from the car, walking her to the door, such the perfect gentleman, she smirked.

The real game was just about to begin, and there was an almost electric feeling in the air, and she could have smiled as she caught his eye, she always loved it when they could scream as loud as they wanted without anybody coming to their rescue. As they entered the home it was apparent it was an old woman's house, there was no sign of a cat, but it was more than obvious that it didn't belong to the couple, though she supposed Rachel had been in this house when she was a little girl.

So many memories lingering within these walls, but her last memory of this house would be the only one worth remembering, and she wondered when the aunt should return, sitting down on a couch next to Angelus, smiling warmly as Angelus asked her to tell them what they did for a living, glancing at Rachel as she offered to get some wine, "Red preferably," her gaze meeting Angelus' once more, smiling once more before turning her attention back to the conversation.

"What do we do?" she repeated, as Rachel returned with four glasses and the wine, Darla's eyes lingering on the engagement ring, it was beautiful, she'd seen better, but it was a respectable choice, Darla getting up and walking over to Rachel, "Well now David if I told you we'd have to kill you…" David and Rachel laughed Angelus laughing along with them for show, "But of course we were going to do that anyway," she grabbed the metal tray which had held the glasses and knocked Rachel unconscious with it, Angelus taking care of David.

Leaving Angelus to bind them, Darla went to the kitchen getting another glass and pouring herself a glass of wine, and one for Angelus, handing him the glass as he pulled her to him with his other hand, releasing herself from him, she sat on the couch once more, watching the newly engaged couple, wondering how long they'd take to resurface to the conscious world.

**comment from Angelus:**

Leaning back in the velvet wing chair he accepted the glass of Merlot Darla provided for him. While the fire crackled in the background, casting shadows along the wall, he thought about how picturesque it all was with David and Rachel unconscious and bound. Or maybe it was a morbid tableau, one in which the observer longs to tears his eyes away yet can't seem to accomplish the task… 

Bringing the wine glass, he inhaled, took a sip, and swooshed it in his mouth before setting the glass on the end table. "Why I do believe Wine tasting can be rather entertaining. Don't you agree darling'?" He chuckled as he mimicked David.

Rising from the chair, he took the short walk and crouched down before them. Darla had already moved them on opposite sides of the room but made sure they faced each other. After all they wouldn't want them to miss any of the fun, now would they?

With one knee on the ground and his arm resting on his raised one he gently tapped David's face as he attempted to arouse him from the depths of his subconscious. As his eyes fluttered Angelus decided to let him wake with a memory he would never forget.

Standing he crossed the room, picked up an unconscious Rachel in his arms and dropped her before his feet as if she was nothing more than a rag doll. Grabbing the back of her head with her hair he lifted her up so that she leaned with her back towards his and her face towards David.

"Darla he's waking, come and wake her up, its not fun when their sleeping. Make sure you grab something sharp but I'm sure I don't have to tell you that." Upon her return just as David's eyes fluttered he grabbed Darla, kissing her with relish, letting his tongue explore her mouth as he claimed her as his own.

As Rachel woke up Angelus tilted her head roughly to the side, feeling his face morph, his incisors lengthen, his tongue salivate as he could only prepare himself for the tantalizing taste which would caress his tongue with a lovers touch. While David stared with widened eyes he sank them, probing deeper, letting just the right amount of blood to leave her body but not enough to kill her. After all she was the main prize. 

Letting his face return once more to their Angelic features he used the tip of his tongue to wipe the blood from the corners of his mouth. "Now David, don't be so glum. You're turn will come next, but not before I have my way with your wife. But for now, I think your going to have the most pleasurable voyeuristic moment of your life. No scratch that, I am. Darla, show him what you're going to do."

David screamed and Rachel cried, but in the end who would hear them? They were, miles away from civilization after all.

**comment from Darla:**

Holding up her glass before her, tilting it slightly to the side, before bringing it in closer and letting the scent surround her. It wasn't a bad year. Probably a bottle stashed away by the old bat for a special occasion. Well occasions didn't get more special than this.

Though of course Darla had tasted better. Opening her eyes she watched as Angelus rose from his chair, and of course the last wine tasting she'd been to had been very entertaining, especially the part were Angelus' alter ego let her and Dru have free reign to kill the lawyers as they pleased.

Taking another sip of wine, she crossed one leg over the other, studying Rachel's face as Angelus awakened David, she really was such a pretty girl; probably a cheerleader in highschool. Smirking as Angelus hauled Rachel up off the ground and then dumped her back down, before yanking her back up, Darla knew what he was going to do. Getting to her feet, her eyes meeting her boy's as she walked past him to the kitchen once more, waving her fingers along the utensils that hung in the middle of the room over the island, the knives residing next to the cooker top.

Selecting one, she ran her thumb over the blade, sticking the tip into her finger watching the blood drip onto the counter, turning she entered the living room once more, a chuckle escaping her lips as Angelus pulled her to him, Rachel between them, a moan fluttering from her, the want, the lust which emanated from that hungry kiss, mixed with the smell of Rachel's blood pumping away beneath her skin, it was simply divine, the sound rousing David to full consciousness, his features frozen in fear, Darla tugging Angelus' tongue with her teeth before they pulled apart.

Clutching the knife in her hand, holding the blade in between her fingers absent mindedly, her eyes never leaving her boy as he had a little taste of Rachel, her silent scream, and that look of fear in her eye mingled with her unwanted arousal, that good down low tickle, that made her body quiver in fear, Darla's own body quivering in utter delight, it always amused her just how much mortals liked to flirt with death, how they longed for it, for that eternal kiss without ever once coming to terms with the reality. But humans rarely did. Always weaving their pretty little lies.

_Now David, don't be so glum. You're turn will come next, but not before I have my way with your wife. But for now, I think your going to have the most pleasurable voyeuristic moment of your life. No scratch that, I am. Darla, show him what you're going to do_

Smirking Darla went slowly to Angelus, her movements predatorial, grabbing Rachel by the hair, her body drooping, as she lost her balance from the change in position, her legs no longer strong enough to keep her on her feet, Darla threw her with ease into the nearest wall, grabbing her wrists in one hand and dragging her up slamming her up against the old plaster, the room shuddering, letting the tip of the blade, drag across her jaw line without breaking the skin, looking deeply within Rachel's eyes, licking the tears from her cheek, she chuckled as the word please fumbled from her lips.

"I don't think I heard that? Please what?" Darla asked her face right in front of Rachel's, moving the knife down, the blade sliding down her pulsating flesh, over the soft skin of her neck, down to her tartly shown cleavage, pressing the blade in as she reached her breast, a trickle of blood staining her white shirt. Darla pulled it back, allowing the flat side of the blade to rest against Rachel's cheek, lapping up the blood from her chest, dragging her tongue up to her neck, her tongue moving over Angelus' mark. Taking the knife she drove it through the ex-cheerleader's overlapping hands, a scream tearing from her throat. Angelus having to restrain David.

Rachel sobbed, more tears flowing, Darla letting her hand roam over her trembling form, then back up grabbing her by the chin, giving Angelus a sidewards glance Please stop Darla just chuckled, "Stop? Oh Rachel honey, the only thing that's gonna stop is your heart, right before 'Knight in shining armour' over there," she said mockingly, David of course hadn't done a thing, didn't even have the balls to be a man, chuckling she turned to Angelus, "Hmm I don't know about you darling, but I'm a little disappointed…guess it really wasn't true love after all."

**comment from Angelus**

_"Hmm I don't know about you darling, but I'm a little disappointed…guess it really wasn't true love after all."_

It took little effort to restrain David as Angelus held him by the throat tightly. He had to admit, while the girl was ready to give up the guy had spunk. Might just shake things up a bit and Angelus had one hell of an idea. Slamming David to the floor he took a dining room chair and placed it over his head so the piece of wood between the two legs slowly cut off his air supply but not enough to kill him. Simply just give him a good choke. David was not ready to face his own immortality just yet.

Angelus was growing bored of David, after all he was just a man and what pleasure would he get from him? No the real prize was the beauty with her arms pinned to the wall by the knife embedded in them.

"I think you might be right darlin' such a disappointment," Angelus made a low tsk-tsk sound before he stood up. While David coughed and pushed the chair off him Angelus nodded at Darla with a sly grin knowing she would entertain David while he placed the finishing touches on Rachel.

Blood slowly trickled down her arms at the same speed as her tears. "My sweet death you truly are an artist." Such beauty, almost made him want to leave her the way she was, but he knew the fun was only beginning.

While Rachel laid on the floor, her hands pinned to the wall by the knife, Angelus straddled her and let his hands trail suggestively down the flat of her stomach, towards the waist of her jeans and then stopped. Another grin crossed her face, "Darlin' I do believe her heart beat raced, hmm David," Angelus turned towards him, "How could it be true love when your fiancé is," Angelus wrenched the knife out and brought her bloody hands to his face and began to feast on her blood, pulling away he licked his lips, " a bit tart?"

She was much too easy to break, no what he really wanted to do was break David and he knew just how he was going to do it. Angelus stood up and lifted Rachel into his arms almost gently until he dumped her body near David's. Pulling the couch close he wanted to be comfortable when he did it.

"Darla bind him and join me." Angelus walked over, picked up Rachael, the knife and dragged her towards the couch. Propping up the weak and badly wounded woman he pushed her body so it laid down on the couch. Slowly he used the knife to pop the buttons off her shirt until it revealed creamy white skin protected by a black lace bra.

Grabbing Darla he pulled her towards him until she straddled him comfortable. Hiking up her skirt, he could already feel himself become ready for her.

_Darla: So, do we kill her during or after?_

Angelus: Neither. We turn her into one of us. Killing is so merciful in the end, isn't it? The pain is ended.

Darla: But to make her one of us? She's a lunatic.

Angelus: Eternal torment. Am I learning? 

"Darla we are going to turn her during and then let her turn David and then kill her in front of David." Angelus whispered in her ear with a low chuckle.

With one hand he placed it around the back of Darla's neck and slowly let his tongue work itself into her mouth. Caressing the inside he unzipped his pants, for it had been along time, lifted her and let her feel that warmth she longed and craved. 

Bound but not gagged David began to shout, "Your sick and twisted monsters."

Angelus grabbed Darla's hips, moving faster with the rhythm and laughed at David, "Got that right."

Rolling his head back, he reached for Rachael and pulled her up between himself and his sire. Sex was great, blood made him feel alive, but an orgasm with blood - well no words can describe the feeling. Right now he craved it more than anything. 

Digging his nails into her neck he opened his mouth and hungrily feasted on her white flesh, drawing out the blood, digging in deeper and thrusting faster to meet Darla's urgency. Now all they had to do was sire Rachel and then let her sire David.

**comment from Darla:**

Darla couldn't help but watch her boy with adoration as he forced the air out of David's lungs, his face going red as his body tried to force as much oxygen as it could to the brain, or in David's case lack of same. Darla shut her eyes, Rachel's whimpering sobs starting to grate on her nerves, each gasp for breath, each time she choked on her tears, already giving up on life...on David. Darla dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand, her eyes opening in sync with her hand, blood surfacing from the half moon cuts, before they slowly started to heal up...

Her eyes wandering back up to Angelus as he let go of the chair, and then down to David who lay spluttering, she had to admit he was fun for a human...or at least more so than his fiancé...though that wasn't really an accomplishment, there were micro-organisms more fun than her, Rachel's only asset being her slender form, but David, he had fight in him, not enough to save him, but enough to suggest he wasn't spineless after all. _I think you might be right darlin' such a disappointment_ smirking and nodding her head ever so slightly in reply to Angelus' grin.

As David made an effort to push himself up, his chest was met with her heel, forcefully pinning him to the ground, the quick jerk in movement sending him into another coughing fit, Darla turning her head slowly, an evil glimmering in her eyes as she looked upon her boy, _My sweet death you truly are an artist_ then to Rachel, blood mingling with her salty tears as it dripped down onto her face, coursing down her arms at a steady pace, Rachel's body weight pulling her down the blade tearing new flesh, the cut so small, so slow, the pain dragging out, her swelling hands throbbing , her nerves on edge.

It of course didn't take much to restrain David, much to his surprise, which was amusing, but of course she had him in just the right position so he could see his "beloved" though perhaps he saw her as his betrayer…no even now he still loved her…Darla could feel it as he struggled against her to no avail, adrenaline pumping through his veins, the levels of it skyrocketing as Angelus slid his hands over Rachel's trembling form, or rather Angelus' touch made it so _Darlin' I do believe her heart beat raced, hmm David, how could it be true love when your fiancé is_

A scream tore from Rachel's throat, tearing through every molecule in the air as the knife was ripped from her flesh and bone, the sound from the single action intensified, reverberating right down to Darla's core, her spine tingling in pure amusement, _a bit tart?_ and that look in Angelus' eyes, knowing he knew exactly what to do…he always did, one hundred and fifty plus years and he had never let her down…or at least when it came to torturing victims he hadn't. Binding David as Angelus asked, making sure to make it just tight enough to be uncomfortable but not quite cutting off circulation, as Angelus got Rachel into position.

Darla lightly slapping David's cheek before going to Angelus, chuckling as he pulled her down onto his lap, one knee on either side of him, quivering slightly as his hand grazed her thigh as he slid her skirt up, _Darla we are going to turn her during and then let her turn David and then kill her in front of David_ she smirked, her eyes snapping shut, as his lips brushed against her ear, and then open their eyes meeting before they kissed, both ready for so much more, Darla taking in a sharp unneeded breath as he slipped inside, lifting her and sliding her down slowly.

Moaning lightly, she kept her eyes on Angelus', smirking as David meant his little comment, and that was supposed to what? Make them stop? Hurt their feelings? Foolish mortal. Their rhythm only picking up, the only thing better than this was to feel that warm blood caress your tongue, soothing your throat, during, her back arching as Angelus sank his fangs down into Rachel's soft flesh once more, the look on her face…delicious, Rachel moaning as she did, Darla's eyes growing darker with desire, watching as he drained her life away, releasing her as she reached death's threshold.

Dragging her fingernail across her own flesh just above her breasts, much like she had the night she sired Angelus, she tilted her head back, before pulling Rachel down to let her drink, her pleasure heightened Darla laced her other hand with her boy's, shoving Rachel's limp body off, as they reached that moment of pure ecstasy, neither paying attention to David, not that they really could in that moment, everything else drowned out, the two kissing passionately as they rocked at a slower pace, Darla pulling back, and slowly standing up, hoping it wouldn't take Rachel long to awaken…every vampire was different in that respect, and many others.

She walked over to the almost catatonic David slipping her fingers through his hair, pulling him back roughly, and then effortlessly throwing him back into the wall, laying down on the ground, propping herself up with her elbows, her face before his, "What's wrong David? You know I think you're right…" Darla looked down at Rachel's engagement ring which she'd slipped onto her own finger, rolling onto her back to give the ring closer inspection, "it just doesn't sparkle enough…now what kind of impression are you giving if you skimp on the ring…" she sighed mockingly, sitting up as Rachel stirred, smirking over at Angelus, who'd propped her up.

**comment from Angelus:**

Nothing warmed a cold vampire than rich warm human blood. However if one can combine it with sex and siring then even the intense orgasm could not compare or describe the feeling. After they lay sweaty and exhausted, but ready for more, Angelus lifted Darla by her hips as he turned to see Rachel lying limp on the floor.

While Darla attended to David, Angelus grabbed Rachel by the arm, jerking her upwards and unceremoniously plopped her on the couch. As her head slid down, her arms lying limp he flopped down next to her while his sweet death mocked David.

_"What's wrong David? You know I think you're  
right… it just doesn't sparkle enough…now what kind of impression are  
you giving if you skimp on the ring…" _

Rachel began to stir and Angelus yanked her up, slapping her face. "Wake up little one we have a surprise for you."

The newly sired Rachael appeared disoriented for a moment, she did not know exactly where or what she was. After jerking her head in every direction, she locked eyes on David. Licking her lips she lunged for him, but Angelus grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her back.

"Patience is a virtue," he said mockingly and pulled Rachael close. The new vampire immediately took to Angelus, but she was just something to play with, his interest in her left as soon as she woke up. 

Rolling his eyes he stood up, yanking her across the room and threw her towards Darla. "She's so weak and annoying, lets get on with this so the real fun can begin."

Slowly Angelus walked towards Rachael, tilted her head up so she could see him and spoke in a clear voice. "Are you hungry? Have you started craving the sweet rich blood? Don't you want to make David just like you?" Angelus chuckled and explained how to sire a vampire. 

Rachel eagerly wanted to please them and after a quick glance at Darla, she set about siring her lover. Bored, Angelus walked over towards Darla.

"Where is the fun, this was quite entertaining but she bored me. Plus lets not forget the reason we came here. We still need the eyes of the witch."

Yawning he kicked one of the dining room chairs just as Rachel cut into her own flesh to allow David to feed. Handing the stake to Darla he nodded at them, "I'll let you have the pleasure of this one darlin'"


End file.
